Cold Feet
by ScruffyLovin
Summary: Sam is having doubts about her feelings when things get serious with Pete. When Jack gets injured because of her, she is forced to rethink her current relationship. Does she truly love Pete, or was he just holding a place in her heart for someone else? SJ
1. Chapter 1: Labor of Love

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of SG-1, as much as I'd like to. _:winks:_

**Summary: **Samantha Carter, no longer USAF, is having doubts about her feelings when things get serious with Pete. When Jack gets injured because of her, she is forced to re-think her current relationship. Does she truly love Pete, or was he just holding a place in her heart reserved for someone else?

**Note: **Slight Alternate Reality. I'm not quite sure where this fits Season-wise, so that's partly the reason for the AR (I don't want readers to misunderstand, so I will clearly state that this is **NOT** a parrellel universe fic). Another reason for alternate-ness is that I've changed things around partly. You'll see. Please...read on, read on.

**Cold Feet**

**Chapter One: Labor of Love**

It had been nearly a year since Samantha Carter (once Major Samantha Carter, USAF) had resigned after an assurance from General Hammond that she'd be able to remain on SG-1 in a civilian position. Because of their type of work, certain leeway had been given for her to stay on the team, and Sam knew it. She still had the actions of a soldier when it was necessary, but always the mind of a scientistl; atrophysicist, to be precise. Becoming a civilian had it's distinct advantages, to which she was clearly aware of. She no longer had to address her commanding officer, leader of SG-1, as Colonel, or Sir. While they were on mission she occasionally did so out of habit, but once they were on God's Green Earth again, Sam felt confident now to call him Jack. She was even pleased that after a few months O'Neill had stopped calling her Major, or just Carter, and began addressing her as Sam. Atleast, most of the time anyway. Occasionally there was a slip. Old habits die hard.

The real reason behind her civilian position was a secret to everyone but her. Samantha Carter had to discover for herself if she truly harbored deep feelings for Jack O'Neill, or whether it was only fear of commitment and she was simply longing after a man she knew she couldn't have. For awhile she was certain she loved him, but things never seemed to change between the two. He still looked to her as a subordinate. Sam knew he saw her as a friend too, but there was something in his eyes that told her the man still felt like he'd be crossing certain bounds by going further than that. After all, she was still in his chain of command, civilian or not.

More months passed, and Sam got over it. She even started seeing a man named Pete Shanahan. He was a cop, and a buddy of her brother Mark's. Now she'd been seeing Pete for nearly six months and things were starting to get serious. She was getting a little antsy, but managed to force back those feelings and push on. Sam was fiercely determined to get on with her life and be happy, despite lingering feelings for a certain Air Force Colonel.

"He's taking me out to dinner tonight, someplace fancy," Sam spoke quietly to her friend, and the CMO of the SGC base, Dr. Janet Fraiser. She smiled hesitantly. "I'm a little nervous actually, I think he might propose," Despite the good news, she found herself grimacing slightly.

Janet was just smiling widely.

"Good for you Cart- uh, Sam," came a deep, brusque voice from the doorway.

Sam whirled around to find Jack leaning in the doorway to the infirmary. "Jack," She gasped, smiling bashfully. "I - uh,"

He waved a hand dismissively and took a few steps forward, noting that Janet's mouth was hung open. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Jack nodded slightly with a congradulatory smile that didn't reach his eyes. "You deserve to be happy after all you've been through," He failed to hide the somberness in his tone, but neither Janet or Sam said anything about his melancholy attitude.

"Well, uh, nothing's set in stone yet. He hasn't even asked me, I'm just guessing," Sam babbled uncomfortably, feeling like she wanted to curl up in a tight ball and hide from his intense, brown-eyed stare. For some reason she was feeling guilty. "Jack, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone. I don't want to say anything until I know for sure,"

Jack nodded briefly. "You know me, I'm not the gossiping type,"

"Right," Sam smiled tightly.

"Colonel," Janet piped up, finding her voice. She smiled warmly at him with an expectant look. "What brings you to the infirmary at oh-nine-hundred this morning?"

He rose a brow, then crossed his arms in exasperation, already expecting her to know why he was there. "You said you wanted to try some new stuff for my knees, remember? I mean, you did say you'd track me down if I didn't show up," Jack shrugged indifferently, then waved a hand and jokingly made a turn to walk away. "But you know, I could do without gettin' stuck by any needles, so I think I might just-"

"Not so fast, Sir," Janet grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back. She smiled wickedly. "I remember now," she patted the medical bed nearby. "Have a seat Colonel,"

_"D'oh!" _Jack exclaimed under his breath with a brief grimace of defeat.Sighing, he obeyed the doctor reluctantly, then began the process of rolling up his pant legs.

Sam stood by uselessly, having no place at the moment. Touching Janet's arm to get her attention, she smiled, then gestured toward the door. "I guess I'll see you later Janet."

"Bye Sam," Janet gave a nod and smiled in return.

"Good luck Jack," Sam called lightly to the Colonel when she reached the door.

"Hmph, yeh," he grunted, watching her leave. Jack was trying to act as though what he'd overheard didn't bother him, but he was just lying to himself. It bothered him more than he'd like to admit. He loved Sam and didn't want her taking the next step to being Mrs. Pete Shanahan. The thought caused an uncomfortable tightness in his chest that the Colonel recognized as jealousy and longing.

-

Daniel Jackson was sat at a table in the SGC's commissary, eating his evening meal while simultaneously leafing through a pile of paper-clipped notes and pages. He was reading up on a culture that SG-1 had come across on a recent mission, finding it's similarities to certain cultures of Earth as he often did. This distracting work, while occasionally taking a bite of food, had left him vulnerable to a surprise appearance by his friend and teammate, Jack O'Neill.

"Danny-boy!" The man exclaimed with a cheeryness he wasn't feeling, patting the archaeologist on the back and causing the younger man to jump in his seat, sweeping a few papers off the table in the process. He grinned, taking pride in his ability to startle the unknowing scientist.

"Jack," Daniel greeted flatly with a glare as he pushed his chair back and leaned down to gather his fallen research. He loudly slapped the papers back on the table with a bit of irritation as O'Neill took a seat across from him without bothering to lend a hand. Raising both eyebrows and leaning back in the chair, Daniel stared across at the man in front of him, waving a hand in vague gesture and deciding to pick up on the usual chit-chat with his friend, annoyance forgotten. "So, how are the knees?"

"Fine, fine. All's well an' good," Jack said lightly, propping an elbow on the table. Despite his jovial greeting, O'Neill now appeared thoughtful and somber.

Daniel knew all too well that the flippant attitude and sarcasm was just a front to hide how Jack really felt. He knew something was bothering his friend, something the man obviously would rather not, or couldn't, discuss openly. He noticed Jack staring at his half-eaten plate of food.

"You gonna finish that?" Jack asked distractedly with both eyebrows raised in half-interest.

"No, no, go ahead," Daniel murmured listlessly, nudging the plate across the table with disinterest. "So," he began after a moment while Jack dug into the leftover roasted chicken and mashed potatoes. "Where's Sam gone off to? I noticed she left early for once. She seemed in a hurry."

Jack sighed. "She's having dinner with Pete," he muttered automatically, voice flat. O'Neill's dark eyes never left the plate in front of him. Now lacking an appetite, he began pushing the food around, mixing the mashed potatoes and chicken into a decidedly disgusting blob.

"Oh," Noticing that appeared to be a sore subject, Daniel realized the cause for what was bothering his friend. He had known for awhile now that Jack and Sam shared a special bond, and even cared more for one another than they might ever admit. "What about Teal'c?" he questioned, shifting focus of the conversation in a lame attempt to get Jack's mind off what really had him upset.

"Ah, you know," Jack waved a hand with a half shrug. "Teal'c's doing...whatever it is that Teal'c does." He distractedly swirled his fork within the center of the lumpy blob.

Daniel just nodded. He was at a loss for something to say or do as a long silence lapsed between them. Pretending to study his notes once more, the archaeologist was surprised as Jack stood suddenly, as if possessed, then wordlessy stalked from the commissary. Daniel watched Jack's departure with furrowed brows before standing and chasing after him.

"Jack, wait!" Jackson called out, jogging down the grey corridors of the SGC to catch up with his severely focused friend. "Where are you going!"

"I gotta talk to Sam before he asks her," Jack answered without stopping.

"What!" Daniel barked with confusion. "Jack, wait, stop," he caught up, grabbing his friend's shoulder firmly and urging him to come to a halt. "What are you talking about?" He asked evenly, searching Jack's eyes for an answer.

O'Neill ran a hand through his hair in aggitation. "Sam thought Pete was gonna ask her to marry him tonight," he blurted, breathing heavily and frowning.

Daniel's mouth hung open slightly and he held up a hand, brows furrowed slightly as he tried to understand. "Whoa, whoa, lemme get this straight.." he paused, blinking, gathering his thoughts. "Pete's going to propose to Sam and you-" cutting himself off, he awaited Jack's response.

"That's right," the man stated firmly, face set in stone. Jack knew his words confirmed Daniel's thoughts. "I can't let that happen," he started to walk away again, voice quiet. "I gotta tell 'er,"

Standing in shock, all Daniel could do was watch Jack leave. He knew he was going to Sam to tell her how he really felt about her. _It's about time, _he thought, shaking his head slightly and crossing his arms with a faint smile on his lips.

-

The roads were slick with freezing rain that fell rapidly from the sky, coating the already snow-covered ground with a thin layer of ice and making it all the more dangerous. Jack drove on determinedly despite the weather conditions. He had no way of knowing which restaurant Sam and Pete were at, but that mattered little to him at the moment. He'd stop at every fancy restaurant in Colorado Springs if he had to.

Driving along the dark, narrow roadways, Jack occasionally felt the tires of his truck slipping on the ice-coated surface. He'd managed to maintain control, even as the road winded downhill. Several yards ahead the high beams of Jack's truck met that of an oncoming car. Quickly flicking off his high beams so as not to blind the other driver, he slowed carefully for the upcoming turn, having lost a bit of visibility with lack of better lighting.

Jack's big Ford truck began sliding around the turn, wheels locking as he tapped lightly on the breaks. The approaching vehicle didn't share his idea of slowing down, and if he didn't do something quick, Jack knew that the skidding truck would soon crash headlong into the much smaller car. "Crap!" he muttered loudly, trying desperately to wrestle back control.

Jerking the wheel to avoid hitting the car, Jack's truck swerved off the road and began a dangerous slide down a steep embankment. Tires squeeled as the truck slid, rear wheels catching on something and causing the vehicle to fall heavily on it's side, flipping completely once before being stopped forcefully by a thick tree. The truck's engine whined, tires still spinning as it remained on the driver's side in the heavy snow, otherwise motionless.

The other car had come to a swerving stop, but managed to remain on the road. The driver had turned on the emergency lights before shakily opening the door and stepping out onto the slick pavement to assess the damage done to the truck that had been driven off the road.

-

Sam sipped a glass of red wine slowly, trying to steel her nerves in preparation for what she was certain the grinning man in front of her was waiting to ask. He looked like a little boy finally confronting the girl he'd been crushing on, she noted.

"How's the food?" Pete asked casually, seemingly antsy. He appeared awfully eager.

"Good," Sam smiled, taking a bite. "It's good," She sipped her wine again, and Pete reached out a hand to place over hers. Her heart fluttered nervously, but there was also a nagging in her gut that made her a little uneasy.

"Okay," Pete took a deep breath, squeezing Sam's hand gently. "I wanted to ask you-" He was interrupted mid-sentance by the persistant ringing of a cell phone.

Sam flushed with embarassment, then smiled apologetically and reached into her purse, pulling out the phone and flipping it open to see that it was Daniel calling. "Sorry, I've got to get this," she stood and excused herself, heading toward the restaurant's lobby before answering, silently grateful for the distraction. "Hey Daniel, what's going on? I'm kind of busy right now-"

_"Sam," _Daniel's voice was urgent and grim. _"It's Jack. He's been in an accident."_

"What?" Sam muttered with disbelief, covering one ear with her hand to block out the restaurant noise in the background.

_"It was a car accident," _Daniel explained, _"We got a call at the SGC half an hour ago saying that an Air Force Colonel stationed at Cheyenne had been in an automobile accident and was being admitted to the nearest hospital. A young woman called 9-1-1 saying she'd seen the truck go off the road."_

"Oh God," Sam exclaimed with a gasp, eyes wide and afraid. "Is Jack okay? Where is he?" She could feel her heart beating wildly now, slamming hard against her ribcage as though it were trying to burst through.

_"He's at the Memorial Hospital emergency room," _Daniel told her without elaborating. _"Janet's there now requesting that they hand him over to her care and get him transferred to the medical facilities at Cheyenne. I'm on my way to the hospital now,"_

Sam hadn't realized she'd been nervously pacing the restaurant lobby. "I'll meet you there," she said hurriedly, her voice hitching. With an affirmative from Daniel she hung up and hurried back to the table where she'd left Pete, dinner and his important question forgotten.

Seeing Sam on the verge of tears, Pete quickly got up and went over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, you okay?"

She bit down on her lower lip, hoping her voice didn't crack as she spoke. "I'm okay, I just..." Sam briefly debated whether or not to tell Pete the truth. "Colonel O'Neill's been in an accident, I need to get down to the hospital,"

"Okay, well, uh, I can take you," Pete waved a hand to a waiter, signalling for their check. He reached for Sam's coat off her chair and held it out for her. "No big deal," sighing softly, he reached into his pocket to trace his thumb over the smooth velvet box. "This can wait," Pete muttered to himself as Sam wasn't even looking at him, obviously miles away.

-

Nervously making her way to the hospital doors, Sam figured she would have dropped to her knees if Pete wasn't hooked to her arm. Her legs and hands were shaking so bad. She was an emotional wreck, and as soon as they neared the building it was getting harder and harder to hide it from Pete. Sam stopped just inside the lobby. It wasn't as crowded as she expected, considering how bad it was out. But she also guessed that most people had the good sense to stay indoors. Turning, she faced Pete and forced a smile. "It's alright, I can take it from here," Her way of saying she didn't want him there right now.

"You sure?" Pete didn't seem to take the hint.

"Yeh," she nodded, hands moving anxiously. "I'll get a ride back with Daniel,"

"Okay, give me a call when you get home." Wrapping his hands about her waist, Pete pulled her close for a brief kiss, then tucked some hair behind her ear and smiled before leaving. He knew who Jack was, and that the man meant a great deal to Sam. He also knew that if anyone could steel Sam's heart from him it was Jack. This left Pete ill at ease, and he heaved a disheartened sigh while leaving her behind.

Sam was left standing in the lobby, watching nurses and doctors walk by, a little girl sucking her thumb while clinging to her father's leg at the front desk, and a young woman sitting in a corner chair, sobbing. She blinked, unmoving and trying not to break down crying in fear. For all she knew Jack could just have a concussion, but by the sound of Daniel's voice on the phone she guessed otherwise. Besides, Janet wouldn't get herself down there in such a hurry to have him transferred if it was a simple concussion.

"Sam!"

The scientist focused quickly upon hearing the familiar voice calling her name. "Daniel!" Sam ran over and grasped his arm desperately. "How is he?"

Daniel sighed, crossing his arms nervously. "Janet's talking with the doctor now. They won't really tell _me _anything since I'm not immediate family. She's trying to convince them to let him be transferred once he's stable and more testing can be done at Cheyenne." He waved a hand toward a closed door not far down the hall, blinds blocking the single large window. "They've got Jack in there,"

Sam ran a hand over her face, closing her eyes briefly. Her eyes were glassy and red-rimmed as Daniel put an arm around her, leading her away.

"C'mon, we can go sit in the waiting room over here," He brought her toward a small, isolated room close to where Jack was. The chairs were a bit softer than hard plastic, but still uncomfortable. The room made Daniel uneasy. He felt as though this was one of those kind of rooms you were brought to when someone you cared about wasn't going to make it. A place where the doctors could break the news without having you cause a scene in front of other patients or people waiting for news of their own loved ones.

-


	2. Chapter 2: Gall and Wormwood

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews everyone! And don't worry about the updates, they'll keep coming on a pretty regular basis 'till the storie's done. I've already finished so there's no chance of the fic getting hung up. Phew! I hate when I do that. Writer's block can be such a pain in the ass. XP

**Chapter Two: Gall and Wormwood**

Janet Fraiser solemnly made her way out of the closed-off room after nearly an hour. She looked tired and worn as she eyed the apprehensive Sam and Daniel with a weary smile. "Well," she sighed loudly, "I just finished filling out all the transfer papers. One of my medical staff is going to help transport him using one of the hospital's ambulances since the drivers here don't have the propper clearance. I had to fill out papers for that as well."

Standing, Sam fixed Janet with a pleading stare. "How's Jack?"

"We've certainly got more tests to do, but he's stable for the moment," Janet answered without explaining further.

Daniel was worried about the grim expression on Dr. Fraiser's face. What worried him even more was that she wasn't telling them what Jack's condition was. They didn't even get the usual, _"He'll be fine,"_ spiel. He was afraid their boundless leader hadn't gotten out this one scot-free. But still, he didn't ask Janet questions about Jack's health. Why? Because Daniel was afraid of the answers.

Apparently Sam felt the same way. At the moment anyhow. She was making herself sick with worry thinking about the possibilities. Staying quiet, she sat down once more while Janet left to help prepare Jack for the transfer.

-

Sam and Daniel met up with Teal'c at the base, making it just before the ambulance. They sat in the hall outside the infirmary just waiting for the Colonel to be brought in. Sam was quiet and sullen, leaning forward over her knees with her hands covering her face, Daniel was twiddling his thumbs and muttering the alphabet in several different languages to distract himself, and Teal'c stood against the wall impassively.

When Janet finally arrived with Jack, Sam stood up. She stared emotionlessly as he was wheeled through the infirmary doors on a gurney, Janet and several nursing staff hovering close by. At that moment she couldn't breathe, couldn't think. She could only stand and watch as if the moment was unreal. Jack's face was darkly bruised on his left side, tubes and wires all over, and there was a unit of blood and saline resting atop the blanket covering him. His grey pallor was alarming, and as soon as the gurney was wheeled out of sight, Sam sank back into her chair and cried.

Daniel did the same, but instead of crying, his expression was that of shock and apprehension. He managed to sneak a glance at Teal'c, noting the Jaffa's eyes revealed his concern, jaw clenching and unclenching.

For what seemed like hours, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c kept vigilant outside the infirmary, but they could only keep alert for so long at the late hour. Well, everyone except Teal'c anyhow. The Jaffa sat down and began meditating after awhile, and Daniel had started to fall asleep in his chair, head leaning back against the wall. Sam was mostly awake, too worried to sleep.

The sound of the infirmary door opening had Sam on alert, and she quickly stood to stare expectantly at a weary Dr. Fraiser. "Janet?"

Sighing heavily, the doc swept a hand across her brow. "He's gonna be alright," As Sam gave her a skeptical look, Janet smiled briefly. "Really, he is."

"What are his injuries?" Sam asked worriedly, her voice still cracking slightly.

Daniel woke from his light slumber, and Teal'c came out of meditation to hear the news.

"Jack's truck ended up flipped on the driver's side, so his injuries are mostly on his left. The entire left side of his face is badly bruised, but luckily there were no fractures to his skull, cheekbone, or jaw. He sustained a concussion, two broken ribs, and a fractured collarbone. Both his knees are pretty bruised up from hitting beneath the dashboard, and other than that he's got more bruises and a few abbrasions, but that's about it." Janet saw relief wash over Sam's face. "He was very lucky." She smiled sympathetically. The same look was on Daniel's face, and Teal'c looked atleast somewhat satisfied about O'Neill's condition.

"Can we see him?" Daniel asked, noticing Sam appeared too overjoyed and choked up to speak.

Janet nodded with a small smile. "He's asleep, and under some pretty heavy pain medication, but you can all sit with him if you like,"

"Thank you," Sam sent the doctor a grateful look before following Daniel into the infirmary and rubbing at her red-rimmed eyes.

Teal'c bowed toward Janet in a humble gesture, then went along with his two other teammates.

-

Swimming back toward consciousness, Jack felt a surge of pain along his left side. He wanted to fade back to the safe, unfeeling warmth of oblivion again, but he wouldn't, he'd fight. Deep down he knew that it would be just too easy to give up. He had to open his eyes. Despite the aching in nearly every muscle, Jack managed a faint twitch of his right hand. It was then that he realized the appendage was being held in a warm, soft hand. Forcing open his eyes as the hand holding his squeezed gently, partial sounds reached his ears before his sight had time to adjust.

_"Ja...k...an...ou...ear...m..e?"_

He blinked, squinting slightly as the voice sounded again, an angelic face coming into focus. Bright, caring blue eyes were staring at him searchingly, hopeful and red-rimmed as they were. The question was repeated, but it was much clearer now.

"Jack, can you hear me?" Sam was now holding his hand inbetween both of her own, desperately. "Please Jack," she begged, seeing that he was struggling to comprehend. When he blinked again, recognition in his dark brown eyes, Sam found herself smiling warmly.

"Hey," he rasped, head aching from his own voice bouncing around in his skull. "What..happened?" Jack murmured groggily with confusion, peering beyond Sam to the dull grey walls of the SGC infirmary.

Sam's face fell, her expression turning somber. She reached up a gentle hand and lightly touched the uninjured side of his face. "Jack, you were in an accident," Her gut clenched in fear, afraid that he may be suffering from a bit of amnesia.

Jack blinked again as previous events flashed before his eyes. _Snow. Lot's of snow. Darkness. Icy rain coming down in sheets. Flash of lights. Oncoming car. Tires squeeling. Truck spinning out of control. Falling. Everything else was a blur. _He jerked his head suddenly before clenching his eyes shut and regretting the pain it all caused.

"Jack?" Sam squeezed his hand again.

He focused on her again, slowly opening his eyes, brows slightly furrowed. The hazyness was threatening to come back, darkness quickly greying his vision. A solemn, heartbroken look momentarily crossed Jack's face while his consciousness faded. _"'m I..too late?" _He whispered, words faintly slurred.

"Too late?" Sam repeated, her brows quivering with concern. Her hand moved to rest on his arm. She could tell he was drifting. "Too late for what?" she pressed on curiously.

Jack was unconscious before Sam had even finished the question. He laid still in sleep, chest rising and falling rhythmically with each breath.

Hanging her head, Sam leaned back in the chair where she sat watching over him. Sighing, she rubbed at her eyes wearily before glancing at her watch and realizing it was nearly 0100 hrs.

"Hey," Daniel greeted softly from the doorway, making his way into the dimly lit infirmary. He gave a tight smile when Sam looked over at him, then crossed his arms and jerked his chin toward Jack. "How's he doing?"

"I'm not sure," Sam whispered honestly with a sigh. "He was awake though, seemed to know what had happened," she spoke quietly, trying to hide the uncertainty in her voice. Turning to Daniel, she eyed him quizically. "He wanted to know if he was too late," Sam shrugged. "I don't know what he meant by that though." By the look in her friend's eyes, Daniel did.

He shifted uncomfortably under Sam's expectant stare. "Uh, I dunno either," The archaeologist refused to meet her eyes.

"Daniel," Sam spoke his name sternly. "Come on Daniel," her tone softened. "You were never a good liar. What's going on?"

Sighing, he sat heavily on the nearby vacant bed and folded his hands in his lap. "There's no way you could've known Sam,"

"Know what?" Sam's heart raced anxiously as she shifted in the chair to face Daniel.

Chewing his lower lip, Daniel grimaced somewhat bashfully and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I'm not sure I should be the one telling you this, but..." He took in a deep breath, then released it slowly. "Jack was going after _you_ Sam," the archaeologist forced himself to speak in a quiet, gentle tone. "He told me he - he couldn't let Pete propose to you... He needed to tell you.." Daniel paused briefly for another deep breath. "Sam, Jack needed to let you know how he feels about you," Slowly he hung his head, the words finally out.

Sam's mouth was agape with shock. Her eyes were watery, tears threatening to spill as realization struck her. "Jack got in that wreck...because he was coming after me?" Overwhelming guilt suddenly washed over her, and she couldn't bear it any longer. Rising to her feet, Sam strode quickly out of the infirmary, an arm shielding her eyes as the tears began to fall.

Daniel clenched his eyes shut, feeling terrible. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that, didn't want Sam feeling responcible for Jack's accident.

-

Jack pulled his head back into the pillow while Janet flashed the familiar pen-light in his eyes. "Ach," he groaned, flinching.

"I'm sorry Colonel," Janet apologized with a brief smile, tucking the light away in her pocket once she was done. "Your pupils reaction is still a bit sluggish, and I'm worried about other effects from the concussion you received." She frowned slightly.

He sighed, the action tugging at his broken ribs. Jack blinked blearily. "'m fine, Doc," he murmured unconvincingly, speech a bit slurred.

Shaking her head, Janet leaned over him to briefly examine the cut above his left eyebrow. The dark bruising along the side of his face had yellowed around the edges, and it was obviously still painful for him. Janet moved to lift the blanket and check the Colonel's knees, but once she did so he flinched and squirmed with a groan. "Okay, okay, I'm done," she soothed, replacing the blanket and gently touching Jack's shoulder. Smiling sympathetically, she moved from the bed. "I'll get some icepacks I want you to use for your knees and collarbone,"

"You're the Doc...Doc," Jack mumbled, relaxing slightly. His head hurt, but he didn't feel it was worth mentioning since that was a give-in with a concussion. Letting his mind wander, he blearily remembered seeing Sam when he first woke, and silently wondered where she was now. Was it morning already? He didn't know, but Dr. Fraiser seemed too well-rested for it to still be late at night.

Returning to her patient's side, Janet gently placed an icepack over each of his knees. She adjusted the sling for Jack's left arm, causing him to wince slightly before she settled a smaller icepack over his collarbone. "I want you to leave the ice on it for a little while," she instructed in that doctorly way of hers.

Jack nodded automatically, his mind still adrift. He kept getting this nagging feeling in his gut that there was something important he'd been trying to do before the accident, but it just wouldn't come to him. Feeling suddenly very tired and weak, Jack paid no attention to Dr. Fraiser checking his vitals and allowed his consciousness to fade once more.

-

"Sam, please, don't do this," Daniel pleaded soothingly once he'd found her in the gear-up room that morning, trying to hide from everyone and everything. He sidled up to the bench where she sat and settled down beside her. He hadn't seen her since she dashed out of the infirmary the other night.

"Don't do _what _Daniel?" She rose her head from where it was buried in her arms, red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks being revealed to her concerned friend. Sam was still upset about what Daniel had told her the previous night, and she'd been avoiding going to see Jack all morning.

He put a hand to her shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up over this Sam. You can't be blamed for what happened. It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to sound like I was blaming you." Sighing softly as Sam shook her head with a sniffle, he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Don't stay away from Jack because of this either. He won't want you to feel guilty, and besides..." Daniel paused with a brief, almost-saddened smile, "He doesn't even know I told you Sam. But Jack needs to be the one to finish what he started."

"What if he doesn't remember?" Sam's voice wavered slightly, and she sounded afraid. Her eyes began glassing over with tears, though they didn't fall. "Or what if he does, and what he was trying to say wasn't what you think?" Strength returned to her voice, and she almost sounded angry.

Daniel sighed and dropped his hand from her shoulder. "Trust me Sam. By the way Jack was acting when he left to go after you..." he allowed himself to trail off quietly.

Sam dropped her head in her hands again and released a frustrated sigh. "God, Daniel, what am I supposed to do?" she cried, shaking her head with exasperation. "Pete was going to ask me to marry him!"

Eyes shifting thoughtfully, Daniel lowered his voice. "But do you love him? Do you really love Pete?" All he wanted was for his two friends to be happy, and in his heart he felt as though neither would be happy unless they were together. It had been a long time in coming and they both deserved it.

Looking up, Sam's mouth hung open, but no words came out. Her bright blue eyes were wide and stunned. She didn't know how to answer that. That alone scared her. _I thought I'd gotten over this! _She mentally berated herself. _No Sam, _another part of her argued, _You never have, and you never wanted to. You care too much for Jack._

Unaware of the inner dialogue going on, Daniel still sensed there were things Sam needed to work out on her own. He stood slowly, quietly, then walked away without a word, his final question giving her enough to think about.

-

"How's he doing Doctor?" General Hammond stood with his arms crossed in front of his desk, the small figure of Dr. Janet Fraiser standing before him with a clipboard tucked under one arm.

She heaved a slight sigh. "Well Sir, he's still suffering effects from the concussion. The Colonel's speech is occasionally slurred, he's a bit confused and drowsy, and he's still pretty sensitive to light and sounds as well."

"And now?" Hammond pressed, a slight furrow of worry for his 2IC forming between his brows.

"Colonel O'Neill's been slipping in and out of consciousness since last night, General. He's managed to stay awake for increased periods of time, but he's easily exhausted. Hasn't been able to sleep for more than two hours straight either, Sir." Janet frowned a bit.

"Is this a cause for concern, Doctor?" Despite the usual professionalism in his tone, it was obvious that George Hammond was concerned for Jack, a man he would proudly call a friend.

Janet shook her head. "No, Sir. These symptoms can be fairly common after a head injury. I've just got to make sure to keep a close eye on him." She smiled disarmingly.

"Very well," the General nodded unemotionally. "Keep me apprised."

"Yes Sir," Janet gave a slight nod in return before leaving Hammond's office.

-


	3. Chapter 3: At Loose Ends

**Chapter Three: At Loose Ends**

Vacantly staring at the unconscious Colonel from the foot of the bed, Teal'c remained with his hands resting behind his back. The Jaffa warrior had been keeping an eye on Jack for atleast an hour, witnessing his friend's struggle to find peaceful slumber. He shifted after several more minutes, moving to the side of the bed when the Colonel's eyelids began to flutter.

Jack's head shifted from side to side and he groaned restlessly before his eyes fully opened. Brows furrowed while the blurry figure beside his bed came into focus. _"Teal'c," _he whispered, voice groggy from sleep.

The Jaffa smiled briefly and gave a slight bow.

_"Where am I?" _Jack blinked with confusion, eyes shifting slowly.

Teal'c cocked his head to one side, brows knit together slightly. "You are in the infirmary O'Neill. Do you not remember?" His deep tone held a certain amount of incertitude.

Realization crossed Jack's features and he blinked rapidly a few times, then squinted. "Oh yeh. Right. I knew that," he cleared his throat and was silent for a moment. "Was Sam here?" His voice was hoarse, and he cleared it again roughly, grimacing at the pain in his ribs.

"She was indeed O'Neill, why do you ask?" Teal'c watched him curiously.

Jack blinked away more confusion. "No reason. I just... I thought I remembered her bein' here, tha'sall," he murmured, fighting to keep awake. Slowly raising his right hand, he lightly rubbed his aching forehead, carefully avoiding the bandaged cut above his left eyebrow. Jack shifted against the pillows at his back that were helping to keep him mostly sitting up. He winced when he adjusted the position of his legs, badly bruised knees aching.

Teal'c could see that O'Neill was in pain, but he made no mention of it, knowing that the Tau'ri warrior would much rather suffer in silence. He clasped his hands behind his back and moved to stand by the end of the bed once more. Seeing his friend drifting off again, the Jaffa prepared to look after O'Neill for a while longer when he turned to find Samantha Carter entering the infirmary.

Smiling kindly at him in greeting, Sam gave a slight nod. "Hey Teal'c,"

"Major Carter," Teal'c gave a slight bow in return.

Sam suppressed a grin. Although she had been a civilian for nearly a year, there was no convincing the Jaffa to simply call her by her given name. He insisted upon using the former USAF title of Major. "If you don't mind, I'll sit with him for awhile," Sam gestured toward Jack.

Teal'c nodded. He was wise enough to take the hint. Major Carter obviously wanted to be alone with O'Neill. Offering a small smile, he bowed slightly and made a quiet exit.

Pulling up a chair beside the bed, Sam sat quietly and gazed over at Jack. She scooted closer to the bed and took his hand in an affectionate grasp. Since the previous night she'd had a lot of time to think, and little sleep herself. Her thoughts shifted from the idea of a future with Pete, to one with Jack. The thoughts scared her, the reason being that she could see herself being truly happy with Jack, but she was on the verge of taking the next step with Pete.

"Sam," Daniel stood in the infirmary doorway, calling to her softly.

She turned with brows furrowed in question.

"Someone's uh, here to see you," he cleared his throat and jerked his head to the side, gesturing out in the hallway.

Still staring at Daniel quizically, Sam released Jack's hand reluctantly and stood, striding toward the doorway. She could sense Daniel wasn't happy about whoever was visiting, so she knew it couldn't be her father. Stepping out into the hall, Sam's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open briefly in shock when she saw Pete standing there. "What are you doing here?" Her words came out sounding angrier than she meant them to, and she took a moment to soften her tone before speaking again. "I wasn't expecting you,"

Pete just shrugged and smiled at her. "You got me clearance remember? I thought I'd come and see you,"

Sighing, Sam pressed a hand to her forehead. She glanced over at Daniel who quickly excused himself and scurried off into the infirmary. "Pete, now's really not a good time," she told him, her voice weary.

He took a step closer and placed a hand on her arm. "I got worried when you didn't call me last night. I tried getting ahold of you, but you didn't have your cell on,"

Sam heaved a frustrated sigh and pulled away. "I've been here all night, Pete. You knew that Jack got in an accident, did you expect me not to be there for him!" She regarded him with exasperation, realizing she was getting emotional but no longer caring.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry," Pete tried to hush her, drawing her close into his arms. "Listen, I know this isn't a good time, but things are always hectic, and with your work schedule and mine, I figure we're never going to find the perfect time." He took a deep breath. "So, anyway, uh...I want to ask you-" he started to reach a hand into his coat pocket, but Sam squeezed his shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

"Please, don't," Sam's blue eyes were glassy and pleading. She shook her head. "I can't deal with this now Pete. Please. Jack needs me right now,"

Pete gave a resenting grunt and dropped both arms at his sides. "Right._ Jack_," he nearly spat the name, his tone cold and bitter. He had a sinking feeling in his gut that it would never be the right time to ask Sam to marry him. Shaking his head, Pete dropped his chin and started to walk away, waving a hand. "Sorry for coming then." He paused, forcibly lightening his tone. "Gimme a call when you're up to it," Pete stormed off stiffly.

Sam hung her head with a sigh. She leaned her back against the wall in the hallway for a minute, closing her eyes and pressing her palm to her forehead. Breathing steadily, Sam struggled to put the recent encounter with Pete out of her mind. She knew he was hurt, but she just couldn't deal with their situation at the moment. She couldn't deal with _him_.

Opening her eyes and dropping her hand from her forehead, Sam stepped away from the wall and walked into the infirmary. She saw Daniel sitting on the edge of Jack's bed.

"Everything alright?" Daniel asked impassively. He cared about Sam, she was his friend, but he didn't care much for Pete. Knowing how much Jack and Sam meant to one another, as a close friend, he just couldn't put on a happy mask whenever Shanahan was around. That man was keeping Jack and Sam apart, and he knew they'd both be better off together.

"Yeh," Sam sighed, then edged toward the bed. She noticed Daniel was regarding Jack carefully and became curious. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Daniel answered quietly, still watching Jack. He turned to Sam and smiled somberly. "He's just been mumbling in his sleep the past few minutes. I haven't been able to make anything out yet, but the words are getting a bit clearer each time," The linguist explained.

Tilting her head to the side, Sam closely examined Jack without saying a word, watching his face contort, expression shifting every few seconds.

Jack's mouth opened and closed a few times, eyes shifting rapidly beneath closed lids. _"Sam...d..n't.."_

Sam's eyes widened at the clear recognition of her name. She instinctively reached out and took Jack's hand.

Daniel's brows furrowed. "He said _'Sam, don't'_," he told her as if there was a need to clarify. Shrugging, he kept quiet, listening for more.

"Don't what?" Sam whispered, not expecting an answer. She lightly stroked Jack's hand, her thumb moving slowly in circles.

Groaning softly, Jack's head shifted from side to side. His expression was worried and desperate. _"D..n't...d't...ma..rry...'im.."_

Clarity came across Daniel's face and he locked eyes with Sam. "He said-"

Sam held up a hand, eyes lowered. "I know," she murmured quietly, the words repeating cleary in her mind. _Don't marry him. _It was much too clear how Jack felt about her supposedly-upcoming engagement to Pete. Even though he was asleep, Jack's unconscious mind seemed to be reaching out to her desperately, saying what he'd intended to say to Sam in person the night of his accident.

Seeing that Sam needed time alone, Daniel lightly patted her shoulder and excused himself from the infirmary. "Well, I'll be in my lab for awhile. Teal'c said he'd help me with some Goa'uld translations," he smiled briefly, then walked away.

-

Noticing Jack's hand tightening around her own, Sam drew back slowly while she watched his eyes open quickly before he blinked rapidly, struggling to focus. She forced a smile, still thinking over what he'd mumbled in his sleep earlier.

_"Sam," _Jack whispered when she came into focus, two blurred forms merging into one before his very eyes. He struggled to clear his throat, grimacing at the tug to his ribs.

"I'm here," Sam gave a nod of affirmation. She took his hand, turning slightly upon hearing footsteps closing in. Seeing Janet, she smiled tightly as the doctor approached.

"How are you feeling Colonel?" Janet brought a liquid-filled syringe toward Jack's IV.

"Like I been in a wreck," he mumbled with a groan. Jack still clung to Sam's hand as he lazily watched the drug sliding through the tube in his arm. Talking made his jaw hurt, effects from smashing the side of his face on the driver's side window of his truck.

"Your jaw's bothering you Sir, isn't it?" Janet commented, noticing his discomfort. This made sense to her why he was mumbling so much. She lightly traced her hand along the bruised side of his face. Though Jack made no indication that it was painful, the doctor could see it bothered him. Despite the damage done by bruising, she knew he didn't have a broken jaw after carefully looking over the X-rays herself for even the barest hint of a hairline fracture.

"Yeh," Jack nodded slightly with a grunt, then gave a lopsided smile. "But no more'n the rest of me," His dark brown eyes shifted slowly, distractedly.

"So," Janet smiled, "Other than that you're feeling...?"

"Hungry," Jack grinned lopsidedly, moving the left side of his face as little as possible and avoiding the real question.

Seeing that Jack was now struggling to sit up easier, Sam slowly slid her hand out from under his and stood to adjust the pillows at his back. When he nodded at her in appreciation, Sam smiled and took a seat once more.

"I'll get you something to eat Colonel, and I'll make sure that it's soft enough not to hurt your jaw." Janet smiled gently, nodding at both Daniel and Sam before making her way out of the room.

"I'm sure that's gonna be appetizing," Jack muttered sarcastically under his breath. His stomach rolled at the thought of soft foods the commissary offered. Anything soft and squishy that wasn't pudding or Jell-O didn't sound very good in his book. His gaze shifted to Sam once the doctor was out of sight. He noticed her somewhat-uneasy look, and frowned. "What is it?"

"Hm?" Sam's eyes widened at him. Realizing the question, she pulled a smile that didn't reach her eyes and shook her head slightly. "Oh, it's nothing," she responded quickly and rather unconvincingly.

"Mm-hm," Jack murmured skeptically. His eyes drifted over the delicate fingers of her hand searchingly for a moment, but he didn't know why. Blinking, he shook his head and looked up upon noticing nothing was there. _What was I expecting to find? _He wondered with confusion, still having the nagging feeling there was something important he'd been meant to do or say.

Sam and Jack locked gazes in a moment that only mattered to the two of them. Blue was boring into brown and _vice-versa_, an act that had each participant seemingly peering into the other's soul. Heart beating rapidly in her chest, breath quickening, Sam was the first to look away. She couldn't bear to see the longing look in Jack's eyes, even if it was unintentional or unknowing. It was there, and that's all that mattered. Guilt began ebbing away at her soul once more, images of Jack's truck tumbling headlong over a steep embankment to land heavily in the snow invading her mind. Sam couldn't help but picture Jack laying in that overturned truck, cold and alone, possibly dying, with silent snowfall and sleet spilling from the dark night's sky.

Closing her eyes, Sam hung her head in silence. She was frustrated and uncertain, not knowing which step to take next. Desperate to confront Jack about the night of the accident, what he was thinking, where he was going, whether or not he was really planning to confess his true feelings for her, Sam found herself completely at a loss. She didn't want to further confuse Jack's damaged mind by bringing up something he had yet to remember on his own.

Jack could sense Sam's turbulence, the tension radiating off her like physical heat. He stopped himself from doing or saying anything as she rose from her chair and exited the infirmary without a word or second glance at him. His heart sank, and he got the feeling of a sudden loss, but at the moment he didn't know why.

Breathing slowly and steadily, Jack let his mind wander back to thoughts on the night of the accident. Flashes of memory were brought back in slow succession, and he closed his eyes. _Seeing Daniel in the commissary. Telling him about Sam's dinner date with Pete... _Jack's eyes suddenly snapped open, his own thoughts of that night repeating in his mind. _I gotta tell her that I'm in love with her. _

-

"Colonel, what on Earth are you doing!" Janet cried out in alarm as she returned to the infirmary with Jack's food, only to find him struggling to get out of bed. He had already managed to disconnect himself from the IV tube and was sitting up, barely, working on putting his feet to the floor. She silently cursed herself for not keeping any nurses around to look after him.

"I gotta..talk...to Sam," he told her breathlessly with a determined look on his face.

"Sam's already left the base, Sir," Janet explained, setting down the tray of food and placing a firm hand on Jack's good shoulder, trying to settle his movements. "She's on her way home right now," A crease formed between the doctor's brows as Jack heaved a heartfelt sigh and stilled, hanging his head.

Jack closed his eyes, relaxing slightly after Janet helped him get both legs back on the bed. He laid quietly, exhausted from his efforts and in pain.

Janet studied her patient carefully while replacing his IV and checking the other monitors. She gave him another dose of painkillers and offered the food she'd brought, but he refused to eat, shaking his head weakly and trying to pull away. "Colonel, please, eat _something_."

"No," he murmured lowly, shaking his head. "Not..'till I..talk...to Sam," Jack managed to tell Janet through panting breaths, opening his eyes slowly to look at her, his expression pleading. "Doc..._please_,"

Chewing her lower lip, Janet smiled sympathetically. "Colonel, I'm sure she hasn't even gotten home yet. How bout we give her some time to drive home and then I'll give her a call for you, okay?"

He gave a reluctant nod, realizing it was all he could do.

"In the mean time," the doctor smiled gently and reached for the nearby food, adjusting the tray table so it moved to settle over Jack's lap, "You've got to eat," Janet swirled the spoon around a bowl full of what smelled like chicken soup. "Come on Colonel, it's just soup. It'll be easy on your jaw. And if you finish this up I'll even bring some Jell-O for later,"

"Hmph," Jack snorted, rolling his eyes. He eventually nodded in ascent, then slowly reached for the spoon with his right hand, taking it from Janet to feed himself. He was not going to sit back and be fed like an infant.

-

Upon her arrival home, Sam was both shocked and dismayed to find Pete's car parked in the street, and she instantly regretted ever giving him a spare key to her house. She steeled herself for a warm greeting she felt she didn't deserve, one that she didn't want. Not from Pete anyway. Striding along the shoveled path toward her door with a neutral expression on her face, Sam twisted the handle to find it unlocked. That didn't surprise her. If Pete was inside there was no reason for the door to be locked.

"Hey there, stranger," Pete greeted her with a smile, standing in the middle of the kitchen with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans.

"Hi," Sam returned the greeting with enthusiasm that she didn't feel. She forced a smile as he strode toward with open arms and pulled her into a loving embrace. Hugging him back without feeling, Sam slowly pulled away and set her purse down on the counter, digging through it distractedly as though she was looking for something. Truthfully, she just wanted to avoid Pete's gaze.

"You okay?" Pete asked with concern.

"Yeh, fine," Sam smiled tightly. Remembering how angry and bitter Pete seemed after he went through all the trouble to see her at work and she basically told him to get lost, Sam noticed he appeared to be in a relatively good mood now. It unnerved her slightly as she realized why, eyes locking on the small velvet box drawn from his pocket. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"I want to do this before anything else gets in the way," Pete dropped to one knee and opened the small box, holding it up to her. "Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"

Sam's mouth hung open further if that was even possible. She found herself spluttering, unable to come up with a response. Atleast, not the response Pete was so obviously hoping for. "I..uh...Pete..uh.." Although she knew it was coming, she still had no way to be prepared.

"Sam, I'm not asking you for the theory of relativity here. Which I'm sure you could answer in half the time, but... It's a yes or no question," Pete was looking at her with such hope in his eyes, but as she failed to answer, a hurt look crossed his features. He slowly rose to his feet, still holding the ring in the small velvet box. "Sam?"

She froze; simply, utterly, completely, frozen. Her body language showed her uncertainty, and it was obvious how conflicted her mind was. _Am I really going to jeopardize my future with Pete because of something Jack mumbled in his sleep? _Blinking slowly, Sam was already answering herself. _Yes. _Heaving a loud sigh, she finally locked eyes with Pete. "I - I really need some time to think okay?"

"Yeh," Pete frowned. "Alright, you...you think about it okay?" He then smiled thinly, gently rubbing her shoulder. "I know it's a big step, but I think we're ready,"

Sam just nodded at him, almost jumping in surprise when the silence was broken by the shrill ringing of her telephone. With a quick smile, she hurried to retrieve it, pulling away from Pete. _Saved by the bell, _she thought briefly before answering. "Hello?"

_"Sam," _the voice on the other end spoke gently.

"Janet?" Sam appeared worried. "What is it?"

_"It's Colonel O'Neill," _the doctor began, but she was interrupted before being able to say anything else.

"Is something wrong? What happened?" Sam questioned apprehensively, unaware that she'd begun pacing back and forth in front of the kitchen counter and Pete was standing there watching her.

_"No, no, nothing's wrong," _Janet assured her friend quickly, her tone softening. _"He's just been asking for you. The stubborn man practically dragged himself out of bed to find you. I managed to convince him that you'd gone home, but I promised I'd call on his behalf."_

"Okay, I'm on my way," Sam told her without a second thought or question as to the reason Jack was asking for her. The fact that he'd done so was reason enough for her. She felt her heart fluttering rapidly, and as she hung up the phone, suddenly realized Pete was still there. Shooting him an apologetic look, Sam chewed her bottom lip for a moment before walking past him and grabbing her coat.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Pete followed her down the hall as she went for the door.

She sighed softly. "I have to get back to the SGC," Sam explained vaguely, not offering anymore information.

Pete frowned. "It's Jack, isn't it?" He damanded, eyes narrowing. The question had a double meaning that he knew Sam understood.

"Yes," Sam admitted softly, her hand on the doorknob. _Jack's the reason I can't answer you. The reason I can't give you what you want._

"Samantha," Pete called in a warning tone, his voice low and cold. "If you do this, if you go now... I won't be here when you get back,"

Closing her eyes, Sam twisted the knob and opened up the door, the cold air causing a chill to run up her spine. She hung her head for a moment before locking gazes with Pete, her eyes saying everything. "I know," she sighed softly, "But I have to go. I'm sorry Pete, I never meant to hurt you,"

"Hmph," Pete frowned, looking away with an angry expression as Sam left, closing the door and heading down the walkway without another word or even a glance back at him.

-

**Note: **Please review! I'd be ever grateful!


	4. Chapter 4: Now or Never

**Chapter Four: Now or Never**

Jack fidgeted while Janet carefully removed his sling, instructing him to hold his left arm up with his right while she bound his ribs once more. His teeth were clenched in his efforts to block out the pain, dark bruising marring the left of his ribcage and shoulder, a slight deformity under the skin revealing the break in his collarbone.

"Please Colonel, I need you to keep still," Janet scolded as she finished up with his ribs and started on the sling.

"I'm _trying_," Jack hissed through gritted teeth. The bed was adjusted so that he could sit up, with several pillows stuffed around to make him comfortable as possible.

Once the straps on the sling were adjusted properly and all was set, Janet went about retrieving the new drug she'd been using for the Colonel's knees before the accident. She was confident it would help ease the pain in his badly bruised knees enough so Jack could move a bit more without being in agony.

"Doc," Jack mumbled, fighting the exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm him. "I still needta...talk..to Sam," he managed the words slowly.

"I know Sir," Janet smiled at him kindly after injecting the medication directly into his knees. "I've already called her, she's on her way,"

_"Thanks," _he murmured, slowly losing his hold on consciousness and not even noticing the needle piercing his skin. Jack's head bobbed up and down while he refused to give in.

"Rest awhile," gently pushing against his chest, Janet urged the Colonel to relax into the pillows cushioned all around him. "I promise I'll wake you when she gets here,"

Jack seemed reluctant for a moment, then finally gave a slight nod, letting his head fall back, eyes sliding shut.

-

Samantha Carter made her way determinedly to the infirmary level of the SGC, thoughts of Pete gone from her mind for the moment. There was just one man occupying her thoughts, and right now that was Jack. She smiled to herself when she found him sleeping, Janet sitting in the chair beside the bed and turning at her entrance.

"Hey," Janet smiled over at her friend and stood. She glanced down at her sleeping patient while Sam sidled over to the bed. "I promised I'd wake him once you were here." Her eyes shifted back to Sam, a knowing glint within the doctor's dark orbs. "Must be something important he wanted to talk to you about,"

Sam flushed with embarassment and smiled bashfully. "Uh, don't bother waking him just yet Janet. I'll do it in a sec," she assured the doctor gently. "Could you give us a minute?" She asked somewhat hesitantly, still feeling a bit embarassed.

Janet nodded with a wide smile. "I can give you ten," she said gently, patting Sam's shoulder as she passed.

Taking a seat at the right of the bed, Sam took Jack's hand in hers and just watched him silently for a few moments. She studied him carefully, commiting every feature to memory as if she hadn't already. Blinking back the stinging sensation of tears in her eyes, Sam took a steadying breath while gently squeezing Jack's hand, almost afraid to wake him. "Jack,"

His eyes fluttered immediately, the sound of her voice instantly rousing him. _"Sam,"_ Jack breathed, blinking to clear his vision and take her in.

The depth of emotion behind the simple utterance of her own name had Sam's heart beating rapidly. She smiled, her eyes still watery. "Hey,"

Jack swallowed, his foggy mind clearing as his vision had. He knew what had to be said, and he'd be damned if he didn't say it now. "My memory's better now...from the night of the accident," he clarified, hoping his thoughts and words coincided. Jack's deep brown eyes were entranced by Sam's brilliant blue ones. "I want you to know that..." He fumbled with the words and sighed, briefly closing his eyes. Not usually one to mince words, Jack found he was doing just that and decided to quit it right then and there and just be up front like he normally was. Normally, though, he wasn't voicing his feelings. That was something all-together different.

"It's okay," Sam urged reassuringly, still smiling brightly at him, boosting his confidence.

"Sam," Jack took a slow, deep breath, trying to ignore the twinge of pain in his ribs as he did so. "I..love you...and it would haunt me to the ends of the universe if I let you slip from my fingers and marry another man 'cause I was too damn proud to let you know how I felt." There, he'd said it. The words were out, the feelings were spoken aloud. Jack felt like a weight had been lifted, but he still tensely awaited Sam's response.

"I don't want to marry Pete, Jack," Sam admitted quietly, still squeezing his hand as a tear rolled silently down her pale cheek. Her eyes met his once more. "I can't do it because I love _you_. I've loved you for a long time, I just... I never thought you'd felt the same way, and I thought I could move on but I couldn't. I don't think I really ever truly loved Pete. I mean, I thought I did but-"

_"Shh," _Jack hushed her gently, offering an affectionate, caring smile. "C'mere," he tugged on her hand, and pulled her to him slowly.

Sam moved to sit at the edge of the bed, moving into his embrace gingerly, careful not to bother his slinged arm. Her emotions settled as his arm wound about her waist, and he made a great effort to sit up further, tucking her head just under his chin while his hand found it's way into her hair. She hugged him carefully in return and found herself sobbing with relief.

Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head, reveling in the warmth of her in his arms and shushing her gently.

-

Another day passed before Janet allowed Jack to go home, and it was two weeks after that before his left arm was out of a sling. During his recovery Sam had spent alot of time with him. She hadn't seen Pete since the night he'd asked her to marry him and she'd left to see Jack, but it didn't really bother her. If she were to see Pete Shanahan again, she decided it would be an awkward encounter to say the least.

Jack was still off the missions roster, and unfortunately for him, he'd had to endure the tortures of filling out unfinished paperwork and mission reports. The only thing that made the suffering of desk work worthwhile, was the fact that he and Sam had been spending a considerable amount of time together since they'd finally voiced their feelings. She'd spent a few days a week at his place, caring for him and helping with the tasks he couldn't yet do on his own. Mostly simple things anyone else would have taken for granted, such as putting on a shirt, or carrying a laundry basket. Despite the fact that Jack's arm was out of the sling, his collarbone still wasn't fully healed, making any two-armed tasks difficult. His ribs were still sore, limiting the things he was able to lift as well.

His teammates were all a great help since he'd been sent home. Daniel did some grocery shopping to stock Jack's ever-so-bare refrigerator, and collected the mail piling up and overflowing his friend's mailbox. Jack was grateful to find that Teal'c had shoveled the walkway up to his front door after all the snowfall that piled up. It had saved him from staggering through the deep snow when he'd first arrived home.

Hearing a knock at his front door, Jack stiffly sat up from where he'd been lounging on the couch to try and see who it was. Suddenly remembering that he hadn't bothered to lock the door, the Colonel called out loudly to his visitor, "It's open!" He listened for the slight creaking noise before footsteps entered the house and the door was shut. Jack's face was lit by a charming grin when his eyes locked onto Sam striding into the living room to join him. "Hey Sam, what'cha doin'?"

"Just thought I'd stop by to see how you were," Sam smiled warmly, taking a seat beside Jack on the couch as he lowered his legs gingerly to make room.

"Checkin' up on me are you?" Jack eyed her with a knowing smirk.

"Yep," she grinned cheekily before her expression sobered, eyes trailing over him with concern. Sam found him to be a bit pale and tired looking. "Are you feeling alright Jack?"

"Yeh, just a little stiff," he cleared his throat roughly, blinking and absently probing his ribs with his fingers. Jack suddenly regretted removing the bandages that bound his ribs, realizing they'd offered much needed support that eased the pain. The left side of his face was still bruised, but the coloration wasn't so livid, merely faded purple with lightly yellowed edges, and the gash above his eyebrow was already turning into a neat pink scar line. His knees were still sore from the bruising, and although his left arm no longer needed to be in a sling, Jack's collarbone was still somewhat tender.

"Have you had lunch?" Sam asked, standing.

"Nope. Sound's like a plan though," Jack struggled to rise to his feet and Sam grasped his right arm to pull him up. He swayed for a moment until he could get his legs under him properly.

Sam let go of his arm once she was sure his knees wouldn't buckle. She allowed Jack to go in front of her, wanting to see how he walked. His movements were stiff and obviously pained as he limped a bit. Moving swiftly beside him, Sam linked their arms and helped him up the few steps before they made their way to the kitchen. By the time they made it Jack seemed even more tired than before. Pulling out a chair, Sam had him sit while she prepared lunch. "What do you feel like having?"

Jack gave a passive one-shouldered shrug, then he smirked. "Something edible is preffered,"

Rolling her eyes, Sam laughed quietly and shook her head. "Okay, so that means nothing I have to cook," she shot back while opening the cupboards.

Jack chuckled with a hand to his left side. He winced slightly while Sam had her back to him.

"Hm," Sam hummed thoughtfully, pulling out some bread before closing the cupboards and moving to the fridge. She opened it up and leaned down to peer inside, finding something satisfactory. "How 'bout a sandwich?" She suggested, turning to peer back at Jack.

"That'll do," he nodded shortly with a partial grin. Leaning forward slightly in the chair, Jack bent to rub at his sore knees, trying to ease the stiffness out of his limbs. While Sam prepared the sandwiches he rose slowly and ambled toward the fridge for a drink. His movements were labored and unsteady, and he was unaware of the pair of blue eyes on him, watching carefully.

"Jack, are you still taking that medicine Janet gave you?" Sam asked him softly, spreading mayonaise on her sandwich.

"Uh," he froze momentarily, grabbing two beers from the fridge and grimacing. "No, not really," Jack admitted, taking the bottles of Guinness back to the table.

"Jack," Sam said in a scolding tone. "You're still supposed to be taking it until Janet says otherwise," she told him firmly while watching him slowly take a seat and uncap the beers.

"Hmph," Jack scoffed and took a long pull from his beer bottle.

Frowning, Sam strode determinedly over to the table and snatched the beer from his hand, taking hold of the other one, presumably meant for her, as well. Taking both toward the sink, she poured the copper-colored liquid down the drain. "No alcohol while you're on medication either," She frowned, eyeing him steadily and unwavering to Jack's glare.

"C'mon Sam, you're turnin' into ole' Doc Fraiser on me," he muttered, but Sam just ignored him, taking the finished sandwiches from the counter and bringing the plates over to the table. Jack's eyes were still on her as she reached into the fridge and pulled out two cans of soda before returning and taking a seat.

"I'm not taking any chances Jack," Sam produced a small bottle of pills from her pocket. She dumped two into her palm before sliding them across the table toward him. "I asked Janet for an extra bottle just in case you _conveniently _lost the other one,"

"Oh, you're good," Jack smiled wryly as he snatched up the pills and quickly downed them.

Sam began on her sandwich while still keeping a close eye on Jack. She couldn't help being worried about him. He seemed a little off today, and by the way he was picking at his food, didn't have much of an appetite either. Setting down her sandwich, Sam leaned forward on the table. "Jack, you sure you're feeling alright?" Reaching toward him, she pressed the back of her hand to the side of his face. "You're a little warm,"

Jack sighed. "I'm okay Sam, just a little tired." He hung his head.

Smiling tightly, Sam got up from her seat and moved to stand beside Jack. She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go upstairs to bed, get some rest. I'll stick around awhile," she assured him with a warm smile.

"Got nothin' better to do than play nursemaid to me?" Jack grunted with a tired smirk as Sam helped him to his feet.

"Actually, no," Sam just grinned, guiding Jack toward the stairs. "I've finished analyzing the data on an artifact SG-11 brought back from P3X-199 before giving it to Daniel to translate the writings, so really I had nothing else to do for the day," She shrugged, wrapping an arm around Jack's waist to steady him as he staggered up the stairs.

-

Sam wasn't surprised when Jack crawled onto the bed, already half asleep. She gave him a hand as he began to strip off his black t-shirt with difficulty, his left shoulder not as mobile as his right. Brows furrowing as she examined the faded bruising along Jack's ribcage, Sam looked around the room until she'd spotted the Ace wrap on the nightstand.

"What're ya doin'?" Jack mumbled tiredly, sitting up barechested, one hand clutching at his side protectively.

"I'm going to re-wrap your ribs for you," Sam explained gently, bringing the bandage over to him and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Jack blinked slowly, shifting as Sam went to work, trying not to grimace at the pressure placed on his tender ribs.

"Sorry," Sam quickly apologized, grimacing in sympathy.

Grunting softly, Jack clenched his jaw and gave a short nod, waiting for Sam to be finished. He closed his eyes once she was done, then laid back as she gently pressed her hand to the center of his chest.

"Okay, rest now," Sam didn't have to say anything though, because Jack was already out of it, snoring softly. She smiled gently, reaching out to his forehead once more. A frown briefly crossed her face, his skin very warm beneath her hand. Getting up from the edge of the bed, Sam grabbed for the rumpled blankets nearly falling to the floor and pulled them over Jack.

Sighing wistfully, Sam smiled at Jack's unconscious form before quietly exiting the room. She left the door open and crept down the stairs silently, making her way into the living room.

-

Sam had been sitting on the couch relaxing and reading the newspaper for a little over an hour when she heard a faint knocking at the door. Unaware if Jack was expecting company, and highly doubting it all the same, she rose to her feet suspiciously and peered out the window. Finding her friend and collegue, Dr. Janet Fraiser, standing patiently on the front step, Sam opened the door with a quiet, friendly greeting as she ushered the woman inside.

"Hey Sam, I figured you'd be here." Janet sent her friend a smile, brows knitting together slightly as she looked around, closing the door behind her. "Where's the Colonel?"

"Uh, Jack's sleeping actually," Sam gave a brief smile. "I had him go up about an hour ago. He was tired and felt a bit warm," she explained quietly.

"Maybe I should have a look at him," Janet suggested, gesturing toward the medical bag she'd brought along.

Finding herself smirking slightly, Sam waved a hand at the stairs before leading the doctor up. "You came prepared," she commented as they ascended the stairs.

Janet just smiled. "We don't have to wake him Sam," she assured her softly as they approached the open door to Jack's bedroom. "I can look him over quickly without even bothering him."

Nodding simply, Sam headed over to the bed with Janet. Jack was curled up on his right side, head half buried beneath a pillow. His breathing was slow and heavy, and Sam noticed that his right arm was protectively wrapped about his ribs. The blankets she'd covered him with had slid down to his waist, exposing Jack's bare upper torso.

Reaching out a hand to his forehead, Janet found his flesh to be unnaturally warm. "He's certainly got a temperature," she clarified with a slight frown, drawing her hand back and looking to Sam for an explanation. "Has the Colonel been taking the medication I prescribed for him?"

"Not consistently, no, I don't think so," Sam sighed with an apprehensive frown. "I asked him about it earlier when I noticed he didn't seem to be feeling all that great, and he admitted he hadn't really been taking the pills, so I took out the spare bottle you gave me and had him take those."

Janet frowned, glancing down at Jack again. "The fever could be a reaction from the lack of medication in his system. I warned the Colonel that he needed to take the pills regularly until I said so," she sighed softly, slightly frustrated.

"Hmph," Sam shrugged a bit. "Well, Janet, you know Jack,"

"Unfortunately, yes, I do," Janet rolled her eyes slightly. "Atleast he's consistent with not listening," she smirked half-heartedly.

Sam carefully sat herself on the bed and edged closer to Jack, folding her legs and lightly stroking a hand through his hair. "What can we do?" She asked Janet softly.

"There's not much we can do," the doctor answered regrettably with a gentle sigh. She watched as Sam affectionately stroked the side of Jack's face, her eyes soft and loving. Janet was glad the two had finally started outwardly expressing their feelings for one another after so long repressing them. "Since you've already given the Colonel his pills today, and it won't do any good giving him more, we'll just have to let him ride this out."

Smiling tightly, Sam nodded in compliance, her focus still on Jack. She gave a frown at the noticeable lines of pain etched into his face.

"Do you want me to stay and help you look after him?" Janet asked out of courtesy, already knowing what the response would be.

"No, it's alright Janet. I think I can manage," Looking up briefly, Sam smiled reassuringly at her friend. "Thanks, though,"

"Alright then," the doctor began going through her medical supplies for a moment, taking out a few things and setting them down on the night table. "I'll leave these with you, just in case the Colonel needs anything." Janet nodded toward Sam before heading for the door. "Just let him rest, and try to keep his temperature down. Don't let him take anymore of the prescribed medication until tomorrow, but you can give him some of the mild pain pills if he needs them. And if anything happens that you're not sure you can handle, don't hesitate to call me,"

"Don't worry, I won't," Sam's eyes showed the truth of her words. There was no way she'd put Jack's health at risk. She'd be sure to know when or if it was the right time to give the doctor a call.

"Give me a call later and let me know how he's doing," Janet waved slightly, a partial smile gracing her lips before she went out into the hall and headed downstairs.

Shifting on the bed once more, Sam gazed down at Jack reflectively for several moments. As his breathing became quick and shallow, more lines of pain written across his face, she frowned with concern and watched helplessly as he struggled to wake.

Jack groaned in his fevered sleep, jerking weakly and curling up tighter before straightening his legs a bit when the position bothered his ribs. _"Sam," _He called out in a faint, feeble voice. _"Duh...do..n't...m..rry..." _He jerked again with a pained grunt, the words unfinished.

Sam's brows quivered faintly as she cast a dismal gaze over him. "It's okay Jack, I'm here," she soothed, touching his face gingerly. "I'm not marrying Pete, it's alright," Smoothing her hand over his heated brow, Sam sighed as he groaned and slowly rolled onto his back.

Eyelids flickering open to reveal hazy brown orbs, Jack's right hand lifted slightly. _"Sam...wait," _he called out in his delirium, a heartfelt expression of loss on his sweat-dampened face.

She grasped his reaching hand with both of her own, squeezing affectionately. "Shh, don't worry Jack, I'm not going anywhere," Sam leaned down and kissed his forehead affectionately. Studying him for a few more moments, she watched as his eyes fluttered closed once again, breathing slowing into a peaceful rhythm. _Good, he's gone back to sleep, _Sam thought to herself, thankful that Jack seemed temporarily relieved of his delirium.

-


	5. Chapter 5: Really and Truly

**Chapter Five: Really and Truly**

For a few hours Sam sat at the edge of Jack's bed, mopping his sweaty brow and offering soothing words during the brief moments in which he'd been awake. Those moments didn't last long however, but as soon as he'd been resting without a disturbance for almost an hour, Sam left his side to quietly creep downstairs so she could use the phone without bothering Jack. Since she'd already planned on spending the night at Jack's place, and she wasn't about to leave him alone, Sam decided to give Daniel a call and ask for a favor.

_"Uh, yeh, hello?"_ Daniel answered his phone hastily, as though he'd been interrupted doing something important.

"Hey Daniel, it's Sam," she grimaced at the irritated tone in his voice when he'd picked up. "Uh, is this a bad time?"

_"Sam!" _He exclaimed, seemingly much more pleased at who was on the other end. _"No, no, it's not a bad time. I just thought you were Rothman. He's been bugging me about something-or-other all night."_

Sam laughed quietly and smiled.

_"Yeh, so anyway, what's going on?" _Daniel prompted curiously.

"Well, actually..." Sam paused, wondering if she should even be bothering her friend right now. "I kinda need a favor,"

_"Sure, what do you need?" _Daniel's tone was light and kind, willing to help her out without even worrying about what the favor was.

Sighing slightly, Sam chewed her lower lip before answering. "I'm at Jack's right now, but I need to stop at my place and get a few things and I don't want to leave him alone, so I was wondering if you'd mind stopping by for a little bit,"

_"Yeh, sure, no problem," _Daniel agreed, though he sounded a bit disconcerted. _"Is Jack doing okay?"_

"Janet was here this afternoon and she took a look at him. He's been running a fever, but she said it was just because he'd stopped taking the medication she gave him too soon," Sam said without directly answering his question.

Sensing that she wasn't up to offering any details, Daniel just nodded to himself. _"Okay, well I'll be on my way in a minute. It shouldn't take me too long to get there. See ya soon," _

Sam listened as Daniel hung up the phone, then slowly did the same. She hurried up the steps to check up on Jack one last time before Daniel arrived to look over him for a bit.

-

Knocking faintly on the door before it was quickly pulled open, Daniel's eyes widened briefly in surprise before a hesitant smile crossed his face and he found himself eye to eye with Sam. Well, almost eye to eye, considering she was a couple inches shorter than him. "Hey, I'm here," he announced as though it was necessary.

Sam sent Daniel a quick smile before ushering him inside and gesturing to keep quiet. "Jack's upstairs sleeping," she explained softly, pulling on her warm winter coat and taking out the car keys in her purse.

"Okay," Daniel just nodded, removing his own jacket after Sam had just done the opposite. He slung it over his arm and waited patiently for some instructions or something.

"I won't be gone long, just have to pick up a few things, that's it," Sam assured him. "You can sit down here and watch tv or something. Jack should be alright, just check on him once in awhile. His fever hasn't broken yet, but it's not getting any worse. If he wakes up, try and get him to drink some of the water on the night table."

Daniel nodded. "Alright, I can do that." He crossed his arms, glancing up the stairs. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Ah, nope..." she paused briefly and then nodded, "You should be all set." Sam flashed a quick smile before pausing in somber thought and reluctantly heading out the door.

Releasing a sigh, Daniel ran a hand through his hair and shrugged idly before he found himself staring blankly up the staircase. Wandering up there, he slowly stepped into the open door of Jack's bedroom. It took a moment for him to focus with the dim lighting, but once his vision adjusted, Daniel slowly stepped toward the bed. His friend seemed to be sleeping alright, chest rising and falling rhythmically, although Jack's breaths rasped just a bit.

For a moment Daniel just stood there with his arms crossed, staring down at his resting friend. There were beads of sweat dotted across Jack's brow, but he seemed to be sleeping alright, so Daniel decided to leave him to it. With a self-assured nod, the archaeologist turned slowly and strode from the room, making his way back downstairs.

-

Sam had only been gone for around forty-five minutes, but it was already getting late and she was worried about Daniel having to drive home with the roads getting more icy from the cold and bitter night air. She returned to Jack's house with a bag slung over one shoulder, quietly letting herself inside. Pleased, and somewhat surprised to find the fire going, Sam smiled as she strode into the living room to find Daniel passed out on the couch. Setting her bag down beside the armchair, she decided to sneak upstairs and check on Jack before waking the slumbering archaeologist.

Reaching Jack's room, Sam smiled affectionately when she discovered haze-filled brown eyes watching her. "You're awake," she stated unnecessarily, making her way over to the bed.

"Can't fool you," Jack remarked raspily with a faint smirk. He blinked slowly, a hand sliding over his bandaged ribs after he gingerly rolled onto his back. Sighing heavily with a mild grimace, he scrubbed a hand over one side of his face before his fingers trailed lightly over the bruises.

Sam sat down on Jack's bed and pressed her hand to his forehead, already seeing that his skin was still damp with sweat. She frowned, causing him to look at her strangely with furrowed brows.

"What?" Jack questioned with a partly-raised eyebrow, not even bothering to lift his head from the pillow where it rested.

"You're still pretty warm," she told him with a disappointed sigh. Sam watched him shift slightly on the bed and wince, even though he tried to turn his head so she wouldn't see. "Jack," she began seriously, "Do you need some of the mild pain pills Janet left for you?"

Clearing his throat, Jack eyed Sam with slight confusion. "Doc was here?" he asked without answering her question.

"Mm-hm," Sam nodded with a quick smile. "She stopped by earlier and checked you over while you were sleeping. You're suffering effects from not taking the medication she gave you. That's why you've got a fever,"

"Oy," Jack groaned, closing his eyes and dragging up his right arm to press a hand to his forehead.

"Were you awake at all with Daniel?" She asked, already knowing the answer by the look that crossed his face. Sam suddenly felt bad for confusing him in his fevered state. The delirium was bad enough.

"Jeeze, Danny-boy was here too? Is the rest of the party hiding under the bed?" Jack quipped softly with a brief grin.

Sam laughed quietly, then immediately stood up from the bed, startling Jack. "Oh, I forgot!"

"What?" Both brows shot up in surprise.

She ran a hand through her short hair. "Daniel's still here! I only asked him to come by so I could stop at my place and get a few things. I just got back actually, and he was fast asleep on the couch downstairs,"

"Well, send the poor guy home," Jack exclaimed with a faint, weak chuckle. He blinked, struggling to sit up and eyeing the clock. "It's late."

Sam held a contemplative expression for a long moment. She chewed her lower lip and glanced back toward the door. "I know it's late, but the roads are getting bad and I don't want Daniel to have to drive home half-asleep as it is,"

Jack blinked, an indifferent look on his face. "Let him sleep then. Just toss him a blanket, he'll be okay,"

Smiling, Sam nodded, then started out the door, her hand momentarily resting on the frame as she glanced back in the room at Jack. "I'll be right back,"

He just grinned back at her. "You better be."

-

Making her way down to the living room, Sam locked doors and shut off lights as she went, guided by the reflective glow of the moon shimering off the brilliantly white snow that shone through the big windows. Sneaking down into the sitting area, she was pleased to find Daniel still fast asleep. Grabbing and unfolding a blanket from the armchair nearby, Sam draped it over Daniel before moving toward the fireplace and adding in a few more logs to keep it lit throughout the night. She was almost tempted to remain by the warmth of the fire, even if that meant grabbing a blanket and settling down on the floor. Remembering that Jack was still ill and awaiting her return upstairs, Sam thought better of it and left the living room. She'd rather be curled up by the fire with Jack than by herself anyway.

Silently entering the dark room after changing into a comfortable pair of sweats and a tank top, Sam crept over to the bed, guided by the wisps of moonlight shining through the windows. She cautiously knelt down just in front of where Jack lay on right his side near the edge. Her hand found it's way to his forehead and she ran it through his short, unruly hair.

Jack's head jerked slightly at the contact of the cool hand against his forehead, eyes opening sleepily. "Hey Sam," he murmured, still fighting the pull of sleep that threatened to bring him back to the comforting, pain-free darkness. _"Lay down...with me," _His voice was quickly losing strength and volume.

"Okay," Sam nodded with a smile, then leaned forward and kissed his cheek before standing from her crouched position. "Go back to sleep Jack," she whispered gently, tugging the blankets up snugly around him before making her way to the other side of the bed and crawling under the covers. Sliding toward Jack, she curled up into the warmth of his back, her head resting on the pillow just behind the nape of his neck. Sam could already tell by the steady sound of his breathing that Jack had drifted off once more. Closing her eyes, she drew the covers up more so they covered her shoulders, then slowly fell into a tired sleep, exhausted by the stressful days events.

-

Opening his eyes groggily, Jack slowly allowed himself to focus in the near-overwhelming brightness from the sunlight shining through the bedroom windows. When he noticed he was alone, his brows knit together with confusion and surprise. He was normally used to being the first one up. That made Jack realize how out of it he'd been. With a low groan, he slowly rolled to his back before gritting his teeth and sitting up stiffly.

Sliding toward the edge of the bed and then getting to his feet with a jaw-clenching grimace, Jack made a quick stop to the bathroom before shuffling slowly toward his dresser to retrieve a shirt before heading downstairs.

-

"Sleep okay, Daniel?" Sam asked with a gentle smile, sliding a cup of hot coffee across the table to the sleepy archaeologist.

"Oh yeh," Daniel yawned, blinking and adjusting his glasses. "I slept fine." He gratefully sipped at the caffeineated beverage before yawning again. Clearing his throat, he sent Sam a tired smile of gratitude. "Thanks for letting me stay the night by the way,"

She nodded, sipping at her own coffee. "Well the roads were bad last night and it was late when I got back. I didn't want you driving home with the roads so icy, just in case..."

When Sam trailed off, Daniel realized exactly what she was thinking. He frowned, remembering the night of Jack's accident as well. Smiling thinly at Sam, he just nodded and decided to change the subject. "So how's Jack doing?"

"He still had a fever when I got home, but he seemed to be feeling a little better," Sam's eyes trailed unconsciously out of the kitchen. "I thought I'd let him sleep."

Just then both Sam and Daniel were brought to attention by the sound of a crashing thud coming from upstairs. Each shooting to their feet in alarm, fearing the worst, they took off at a hurried pace and scrambled up the stairs.

Sam heaved a huge sigh of relief at the sight before her when she reached Jack's bedroom. He was standing there over a fallen lamp with a t-shirt slung over his right shoulder, an innocent look on his face.

"What?" Jack looked between Sam and Daniel, confused by the apprehensive-turned relieved looks on their faces. He rose an eyebrow before his gaze dropped to the lamp on the floor, then offered a one-shouldered shrug. "It fell," was his simple explanation. Grinning like a bashful little boy that just broke his mother's favorite vase, Jack made a move to pick up the fallen lamp.

"I got it," Daniel jumped in, easily bending down and retrieving it. He adjusted the now-crooked lampshade before placing the miraculously unbroken lamp back on the dresser. Standing back and smiling uncomfortably, he crossed his arms over his chest for a moment, then attempted to smooth out his clothes that were rumpled from being slept in.

With a sigh, Sam smiled and moved beside Jack to steady him as he headed out of the room. She knew his knees were still sore, the slight limp as he walked proving as much.

"I'm hungry," Jack announced while allowing Sam to lead him down the stairs slowly.

Daniel smiled and followed after them. Leave it to Jack O'Neill to change the subject so easily in a tense situation.

-

While Jack sat at the table and Sam helped him get his t-shirt on, Daniel hovered in front of the cupboards to look for something edible. Grabbing a box of cereal and deciding it was good enough, he poured three bowls before heading to the fridge for milk. He yawned sleepily, lingering a little longer by the counter to give Jack and Sam a little time alone, even if it was only for a moment.

After she had already gotten Jack into the oversized shirt, Sam sat herself in the chair next to his and pressed a hand to his forehead. The stern look she shot him as he growled with annoyance and tried to pull away managed to halt any further struggling. She chewed her lower lip in thought for a brief moment. "Hm, I can't quite tell if your fever's gone," Sam commented quietly, mostly to herself.

"Sam, I'm okay," Jack said slowly, trying to make her believe him. His eyes fixated on hers, brown locking to blue and twinkling gently.

Smiling tightly in response, Sam nodded and affectionately ran her hand through his hair. At the sound of someone clearing their throat, she turned to see Daniel fumbling to carry three full bowls of cereal toward the table. Standing up and gently laying her hand on Jack's right shoulder, Sam then took two bowls from the archaeologist and set them down carefully.

"Breakfast is served," Daniel said cheerfully, putting his own bowl on the table and sitting down across from Jack and Sam.

"Mm, Fruit Loops," Jack smirked slightly before digging in without another word.

Sam watched him for a moment, just glad that he had an appetite. She looked down at the colorful cereal before her, then looked up with an arched brow at Daniel.

He shrugged with a helpless smile and a mouthful of Fruit Loops.

Jack had nearly finished off his bowl, only a few soggy remains of colorful O's left swirling around the faded pinkish-colored milk. He rose his chin slightly and peered across the room out the window toward the backyard. Sure enough, puffy little flakes of snow had begun fluttering at an increasing pace from the sky. Gesturing toward the window with his spoon, Jack jerked his chin slightly. "It's snowing," he murmured conversationally.

Daniel turned and stood suddenly. "Oh, that reminds me," he exclaimed, hurriedly taking his empty cereal bowl and bringing it off to the sink. "I'd better get going. I've got some artifacts and Goa'uld skeletal remains that I promised to look over with Rothman, but I've gotta stop home to change and pick up a few things first," Smiling apologetically at Jack and Sam, Daniel nodded and headed off for the livingroom where he'd left his coat and shoes. "Thanks for putting me up for the night!" He called out, shrugging into his coat and moving to the door.

"Anytime," Jack called out softly with a half-smile and a wave, still partly wondering how snow had reminded the archaeologist about old junk and research. "See ya later Danny, don't wanna keep them dead Goa'uld waitin',"

"Bye Daniel," Sam waved after him with a gentle smile before the archaeologist was out the door.

Heaving a sigh, Jack folded his arms on the table and dropped his head down on them.

Concerned, Sam scooted her chair a bit closer and rested a hand on his back. "Jack? Are you alright?"

"Yeh," he mumbled into his arms. "I'm just...ah, I dunno...tired I guess,"

Getting up from her chair, Sam went over to the cupboards to retrieve Jack's pills. She set them on the table in front of him along with a glass of water. "Here, Janet assured me it would be alright for you to take these now."

Lifting his head from his arms slowly, Jack heaved a faint sigh before glaring slightly at the pills. Raising an eyebrow as he picked them up, he directed his questioning gaze at Sam. "Now you're _sure _this isn't gonna make me sick?"

Sam just gave him a meaningful look that said, _'trust me'_, and gestured for him to take the pills.

Rolling his eyes, Jack obediently took the pills without further questioning. He was keenly aware of the current ache in his ribs, managing to chalk it up to having moved into an awkward position overnight. With a muted groan, he sat up further and wearily eyed the bowl of soggy Fruit Loops remains in front of him. Brows furrowing as a thought occured to him, Jack tilted his head to look over at Sam. "Shouldn't you be at the SGC?"

"Trying to get rid of me?" Sam scrutinized him with a teasing smirk, blue eyes glinting.

Jack snorted and rubbed at his forehead, letting his eyes linger closed for awhile. "I just thought the General'd be expecting you for something important. You know, that brain of yours is always appreciated where technical-geek stuff is concerned," He opened his eyes and offered Sam a weak smirk.

"_Mm-hm_," Sam just smiled with a wistful sigh, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I called the base earlier. The General doesn't need me 'till SG-9 returns around 1300. They found some sort of device I need to run a few tests on."

"Ah, so I see," Jack nodded slightly.

Lifting her head from Jack's shoulder, Sam let her hand trail through his soft hair before gathering the bowls off the table and bringing them to the sink. She could see that Jack was tired, so she suggested he go into the livingroom and lay down on the couch for awhile.

-


	6. Chapter 6: Seeing Red

_"Happily violence is shortlived, only for a very little while do even the gentlest persons 'see red'."_

_**(The History of Sir Richard Calmody --Mary Harrison, writing under the name Lucas Malet)**_

**Chapter Six: Seeing Red**

Jack went about sleeping and snoring for a few hours, and in that time Sam had showered and changed, cleaned up the morning's dishes, and even made a few calls to the SGC to confirm her testing of the new alien device to be done upon SG-9's return. It was now nearly 1230, and time for Sam to get back to Cheyenne. She didn't want to just take off without Jack knowing, but she didn't really want to wake him either. Deciding not to bother him, Sam found a piece of paper and scribbled a quick little note to let Jack know where she'd gone when he got up. Bending down in front of the couch, she placed a loving kiss on his forehead before leaving.

Her drive down to Cheyenne Mountain had been normal, but Sam had the nagging feeling that someone was watching her. Blue eyes shifted to the rear-view mirror on several occasions, checking to see if anyone was there; an unmarked van perhaps, one of those cliche black sedans tailing her. Nothing. Sighing and cursing her paranoia, Sam kept driving, focusing on the slushy road ahead.

She arrived at the SGC not much later, went through the normal security as usual, then went to check in with the General. Sure enough, SG-9 was scheduled to return within fifteen minutes. After being dismissed from Hammond's office and snapping off a salute, Sam scurried off to her lab to look over the equipment before the artifact showed up for testing.

-

Opening his eyes groggily, Jack yawned and sat up from his curled position on the couch with a groan. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh before focusing on the piece of paper neatly placed on the coffee table. One brow raised suspiciously, Jack took a brief look around as he reached for the paper. "Sam?" He called out softly, voice raspy from sleep. Clearing his throat, Jack slowly scanned the fine script, detecting Sam's handwriting before he even began reading.

Blinking, he rubbed his eyes after looking over the note, then sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face as he set it back down on the table. When Jack read that Sam had gone back to Cheyenne already, he realized that it was past 1300, the time she needed to be there by. "Damn," he muttered softly to himself, surprised at how late he'd slept.

Groggily and stiffly rising to his feet, Jack shuffled slowly from the room to wander to the kitchen, decidedly hungry. His knees ached, and he figured that a couple pain meds would do him good. Opening the refrigerator door slowly, Jack tilted his head to look inside without bending. He reached in to pull out a plate of chicken from a couple nights ago. Sniffing the plate cautiously, Jack made a face and nodded to himself with a half-shrug before closing the fridge and bringing his food over to the microwave.

-

Later in the day Jack received a call from Sam, letting him know that she was intently working on the artifact brought in and would probably be late getting back to his place. She also informed him that she needed to stop home first anyway. Convincing her that he would be fine on his own, and would most likely be resting, Jack tried keeping busy while he wasn't sleeping.

Taking a few mild pain pills to ease the slight ache in his collarbone and knees that had developed from the light activity he was resigning himself to, which included bringing in a few logs for the fireplace, Jack relaxed by stretching out on the couch and watching a hockey game on tv. After twenty minutes he was unable to focus on the game, the drugs in his system overriding every urge to stay awake and forcing him into a heavy sleep.

Jack woke much later to the startling sound of the front door being slammed shut, followed by choked sobs. He jerked to an upright position painfully, alarmed by the noise. Still fighting the pull of sleep that was trying to draw him back into the comfortable darkness, Jack groggily rose to his feet and shuffled slowly toward the sounds of sniffling and muffled crying. What he found shook him to his bones. Sam was sitting on the floor in front of the door, her knees drawn up tightly, arms around her legs, head down. She was shaking and crying.

"Sam?" he croaked hesitantly before clearing his throat. Jack shuffled toward her, carefully bending as much as his sore knees would allow and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She flinched, startling him, and causing him to snatch his hand away, feeling as though he'd somehow hurt her. Jack's face paled as she rose her chin to look at him, obviously fighting back more tears. Her cheeks were drenched in the tears that still leaked from the corners of her eyes, smudges of make-up following the trail. As Jack studied her further, he saw that her bottom lip was cut and bleeding, a dull bruise forming around the area. He gasped worriedly. "Christ, Sam, what happened?"

She blinked hard and tried to steady her nerves, rising slowly from the floor, knowing that Jack couldn't crouch down beside her without being in pain. "He hit me," Sam sobbed, falling into Jack's open arms and clinging to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck on his right side.

Jack's eyes widened in alarm at her words, but as much as he wanted to pull back so he could look in her eyes, he didn't. He just held her tightly, knowing how much she needed it. "Who? Who hit you?" He struggled to keep his voice quiet, rage building up inside and bubbling toward the surface at the thought of someone hurting his Samantha.

"Pete," she cried into his shoulder, trembling. Sniffling and breathing shakily, Sam tried hard to steady her nerves, though being held comfortingly in Jack's arms was helping alot. "He was at my house when I got there, said he'd been following me," she explained in a faltering voice before forcing herself to continue. "God Jack, he was so angry and drunk. I could smell the alchohol on his breath." Sam shivered involuntarily, and Jack held her tighter. "I told him to leave, but he wouldn't go. He kept screaming at me, saying how I'd betrayed him, stabbed him in the heart."

"I'll kill him," Jack growled coldly, clenching his jaw. He meant every word too. That bastard didn't deserve to breathe the same air as his Sam. Suddenly remembering her relationship with Jonas Hanson, and how abusive he'd been, it made so much sense to him why she'd be so shaken. "Come sit down," His voice was gentle now as he shifted to wrap an arm around her waist and lead her down into the living room.

"I hit him back," Sam mumbled without feeling once they were settled on the couch. She leaned into Jack's body as he draped an arm across her shoulders. Sniffling, she took a breath, more in control now. "I think I broke his nose,"

"Good," Jack muttered with conviction. He couldn't help himself.

Sam just continued as though she hadn't heard. "He was distracted after the hit, so I kicked him and he fell backwards on the floor. That's when I grabbed my keys off the counter and ran." Fresh tears began to trail down her cheeks. "I didn't know what to do Jack, I came straight here."

"_Shh_," Jack hushed her, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. "It's alright, you did the right thing." He turned his head to kiss the top of her head. "I won't let him hurt you again," he whispered, deadly serious.

While Sam laid on the couch leaning against him, she slowly fell asleep, leaving Jack to his thoughts. He felt a sudden swell of guilt come over him as he realized that Pete was probably so upset with Sam because she'd gone to him instead of Pete. Jack's jaw clenched involuntarily, and he felt determined to put an end to this dispute.

-

Tired and aching from the position he'd been in for so long, Jack carefully eased away from Sam on the couch, laying her on her side and moving a throw pillow under her head in place of his own body. He rubbed gingerly at his ribs before carefully standing, despite the protesting of his knees. Sighing softly, Jack shuffled toward the fireplace to grab at the metal rod nearby and poke at the embers. He really needed to get more logs inside if he wanted the fire to keep going, and it was pretty damn cold out so it would certainly be a good thing to have. A grin lit his face as he imagined lying on the floor among a pile of blankets, Sam held close in his arms.

Jack stood by the back door, shrugging into his coat slowly and slipping his feet into the pair of boots on the floor. He stepped out into the cold, then shuffled along toward the wood pile on the back porch. Grabbing at a few logs and cradling them in his arms, Jack headed inside to deposit them on the floor, deciding not to bring them into the living room until later so he didn't bother Sam. Turning back outside, he went to gather more wood, trying to ignore his protesting injuries. Pausing for a moment, Jack looked up into the blackened sky to see soft flurries of snow trailing from the heavens. It was snowing again. _If this keeps up we'll be buried in a week, _he thought with a grunt before continuing with his task.

-

Realizing she was now bereft of the warmth she had been leaning against, Sam woke, rubbing at her stinging eyes. The tears from earlier had dried on her face, but she was feeling better, safer now that she was at Jack's. But he wasn't here now. Where was he? Suddenly worried, Sam climbed to her feet, not fighting the yawn that soon escaped her. Blinking steadily to focus, Sam left the living room to find the back door open. She was frozen in place, staring nervously and fearing the worst. _Oh God, what if Pete-! And Jack-! _Her blue eyes were wide and glassy, breath caught in her throat.

Seconds passed that seemed like hours, and Sam finally heaved a sigh of relief when Jack stepped out of the dark and into the doorway to the warm light inside. That's when she noticed the logs he was carrying, and the pile nearby on the floor. "Jack," she called softly, causing him to look up as he just noticed her presense.

"Hey," He grinned weakly at her, seemingly drained of what energy he'd had.

Sam quickly moved toward Jack when she noticed him struggling, a grimace of pain creating deep lines in his face. She reached behind him to close the door before taking the wood from his arms.

"I got it," Jack murmured quickly and unconvincingly, but Sam still managed to take the firewood from him with ease.

Settling the logs on the small stack that he'd been building up, Sam straightened and eyed him with concern. "Jack?" Her brows furrowed as her eyes locked onto his.

"What?" He cried innocently, eyebrows shooting up.

"Janet told you to take it easy," she warned, narrowing her eyes slightly. "You shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting like that. Your collarbone's not fully healed and I'm sure your ribs are bothering you too, not to mention those knees,"

Jack scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't call this heavy lifting,"

"Jack," Sam warned, crossing her arms.

He grinned, but the gesture was weak at best. The effort it took for Jack to do the seemingly easy task had really taken it's toll on him. He'd actually made several trips back and forth to the wood pile before Sam had woken, even though he'd only carried around three logs at a time. "It's gettin' late," Jack commented idly while Sam held his elbow to steady him.

Sam smiled briefly. "I don't think I could sleep again," She yawned, shaking her head to ward off the lingering effects of sleep. Truth was, she didn't want to go back to sleep. Her dreams hadn't been plagued by nightmares, but she kept getting this sickening feeling that something awful would happen if she wasn't up and alert.

Turning slowly, Jack went to bend down and pick up some of the firewood by the door when Sam's grasp on his elbow tightened. "What?"

"No lifting," Sam repeated slowly, eyeing him with a stern look. She gestured toward the living room. "Go sit down, rest. I'll bring over a few logs for the fireplace," she assured him with a gentle smile.

Sighing, Jack slowly nodded. "Fine," he muttered reluctantly, blinking and standing still for a moment before slowly shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it carelessly on the back of a chair, then shuffling toward the living room.

Sam watched him with a caring smile. Bending down, she gathered up some firewood from the pile and followed Jack down into the living room.

"What do you think about sleeping down here tonight?" Jack questioned suddenly, the warm glow of the fire reflecting in his dark eyes. "The couch pulls out,"

Smiling at him adoringly, Sam nodded. "Yeh. It'll be nice by the fire," she said, placing the logs she'd carried over into the fireplace before replacing the grate. As Jack tiredly began pulling the cushions off the couch, she hurried over to help him out, not wanting him to further strain himself. She could tell he was already tired and sore. Excusing herself to get him some pills before she unfolded the pull-out, Sam told Jack to go on and change, insisting she'd be right back.

-

Jack was slowly making his way down the stairs after dressing in a pair of clean sweatpants and a t-shirt when he heard a crash, followed by a terrified cry. His eyes widened in alarm while nearly tumbling down the remaining steps on unsteady legs in his haste. "Sam?" When his feet hit the floor below, Jack steadied himself shakily, adrenaline keeping him determinedly upright. He was shocked to see Sam on the floor, nervously backing away from an obviously angry Pete. "Get the hell away from her!" Jack growled, fiercely.

"You!" Pete shot a hateful, wild-eyed look toward Jack, his attention away from Sam long enough for her to get away. "You took'er from'e," he slurred drunkenly, right hand slipping beneath his jacket to brandish a pistol and aim it shakily at the man he was scolding.

"No!" Sam shrieked helplessly as Pete stalked closer to Jack. "Pete don't! Please, it's not his fault! You can't blame him because I didn't love you!" She pleaded, slowly edging closer after she'd grabbed the iron poker from beside the fireplace, hiding it descretely behind her back.

Jack rose an eyebrow at Pete, catching Sam's movements from the corner of his eye, but not bringing attention to it. Instead, he made sure the angry man's attention was fully on him. "You know, this is all very cliche of you Shanahan," Jack remarked casually, as though the insane man in front of him wasn't waving a gun. "I mean, stalking Sam, breaking into my house with a gun. This whole revenge thing, all because she never loved you?" The words were cold and bitter, obviously biting deep.

Pete's face became red with anger. He screamed then, preparing to fire, when something crashed down against his forearm, causing the gun to slip from his hand.

Nodding sharply toward Sam, Jack flung himself at Pete once the opening was available. He tackled the bulkier man with surprising speed that belied his still-healing injuries. "Sam, get to the phone!" Jack yelled while he held the struggling Pete down.

Scrambling from the room, Sam hurried into the kitchen where the phone was. She was shaking from nerves, but knew what she had to do.

When Shanahan's movements shifted, Jack quickly realized that he was struggling to grasp at a revolver in an ankle holster. As Pete jerked sharply, throwing his weight at Jack's chest and elbowing his ribs, the Colonel was winded and gasping from the pain. While Jack was left off-balance from the blow, this gave Pete the chance he needed to grab at the gun.

-

**Note: **Cliffy! Haha, evil, I know. Soooooooorry! x-0; Heh.


	7. Chapter 7: Thick and Thin

**Note: **In response to a couple reviews for an explanation of why I did some of the things I did last chapter: First to **_Virago500_**; by Pete being "bulkier" than Jack, I meant chub, pudge, etc, not muscle. See? **_Silver_**; The reason Sam didn't switch with Jack to restrain Pete was because by making a move to trade places, it could have given Shanahan the perfect chance to break free. Besides that, things happened pretty fast so they didn't have much time to plan their actions out carefully.

Alrighty, I'm done. On with the chapter!

**Chapter Seven: Thick and Thin**

Sam dialed the SGC immediately, speaking to Hammond quickly and informing him briefly of the situation, hanging up once she was assured he would contact the propper authorities. Then there was the gunshot. She jerked in surprise, her eyes wide with fear, heart thumping erratically in her chest. Another shot wrang out less than a moment later and she screamed. "JACK!" Sam's feet were moving before she was even aware of what she was doing. Scrambling into the dark living area, lit only by the glow of the fire that once felt so warm and inviting, Sam gasped at the form of two men lying motionless alongside eachother on the floor.

"Jack!" She cried again, tears trailing down her cheeks while she rushed over, somewhat hesitantly. Pete was face down on the floor, a spreading stain of blood on the back of his jacket. Sam first spotted the revolver on the floor near Pete, and quickly kicked it far from reach just in case he happened to regain consciousness and reach for it. She then eyed the pistol by Jack's lifeless hand and knelt down fearfully, grabbing at it and tossing it far away before her hand flew to reach for a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief upon finding one, but it was weak and thready. His eyes were closed, and there was an alarming amount of blood soaking his t-shirt just below his ribcage and spreading on the floor beneath him.

Sam touched his face gently, her eyes filling with more tears. "Jack," she called out more firmly, chewing her lower lip in determination. Eyes shifting worriedly, she took in a shaky breath and pressed both hands firmly to the wound, trying to stem the flow of blood. When Jack moaned in response, his head moving slightly, she let out a faint cry of relief. "That's it Jack, come on, stay with me," she commanded, paying no mind to Pete's unmoving body nearby, not even caring whether he lived or not. He'd hurt the man she loved, and Sam couldn't forgive him for that.

-

Just outside the infirmary sat a very troubled set of people, all concerned for the health of their good friend, Jack O'Neill. Daniel had been called straight away as soon as Sam was at the SGC. It took a bit of doing, and a few calls made by General Hammond, to get the Colonel taken directly to Cheyenne, while Pete Shanahan was brought to the Colorado Springs Memorial Hospital, ambulance tailed by the authorities. Teal'c was already at the base, a subtle glimmer of concern on his normally stoic face once he was told about O'Neill. He stood by the wall outside the infirmary, arms crossed as he carefully gazed between Major Carter, Daniel Jackson, and General Hammond.

Sam was slumped in a chair against the wall, bent forward with her head in her still-bloodstained hands. She was doing her best to control her emotions, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill. Her head rose slightly as a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder, and she sent a wan, appreciative smile toward Daniel.

It seemed like a long time had passed before Janet emerged from the infirmary. She smiled briefly, eyes resting on Sam as she spoke. "It was touch and go at first, but Dr. Warner and I managed to get the bleeding under control. The Colonel's in surgery right now to repair the internal damage from the bullet's path, but it went clean through without really hitting anything major." With a short nod to everyone, she turned swiftly on her heel. "I've got to get back in there now, but I'll inform you all as soon as the operation's complete," Janet's voice was calm and confident, betraying how she truly felt.

General Hammond hung his head slightly. He knew the doctor had asked he keep the team out of the viewing room that overlooked the operating theater, but he wanted to look in on his friend, and Second in Command of the SGC as well. George understood Janet's wishes, because he would sure as hell feel pressured and even more stressed if he were operating on a friend with more equally concerned friends watching.

Both Daniel and Teal'c stood on either side of Sam where she sat, placing a reassuring hand on each of her shoulders. They offered what little comfort they could, knowing just what both Sam and Jack went through to get to where they were now, finally together.

-

The late hours of the night passed slowly, and early morning was gradually creeping in. By the time a weary Dr. Fraiser came out of the operating room to apprise SG-1, as well as General Hammond, of Colonel O'Neill's condition, it was 0300 hrs. She heaved an exhausted sigh, a surprisingly steady gaze flickering between the uneasy and exhausted faces of Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and General Hammond. It surprised her how concerned Teal'c appeared, much more-so that his usual subtle expressions.

Reaching for an unoccupied plastic chair against the wall, Janet set it in front of Sam before explaining to everyone. "The surgery went very well," she began in a gentle, reassuring voice. "Dr. Warner and I were able to repair the damage, but Colonel O'Neill had already lost quite a lot of blood and we had to perform a transfusion. He's stable now, but I've got him hooked up to a unit of blood to help continue replenish what he's lost. The Colonel's still unconscious from the anesthetic, but I expect him to wake in an hour or so."

"Can we see him?" Sam asked immediately, her fingers twisting nervously in her shirt.

"Sure," Janet smiled gently at her with a comforting nod. "I've got him in an ICU room. Come on, I'll take you." She waved Sam to her feet, sharing a comforting look with the General and the rest of the team.

Sam glanced at the others as if for approval.

Daniel crossed his arms, smiling gently at her with a slight jerk of his chin. "Go on Sam, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Wiping at the tears that had trailed down her pale cheeks, Sam smiled gratefully and followed Janet through the SGC's underground hospital to the ICU room where Jack was. Her heart thumped in her chest as she prepared herself for the state she figured him to be in, but all she could do was will herself not to start bawling.

-

For some time Sam sat vigilant at Jack's bedside, just holding his hand in reassurance that she was there for him, although he had yet to wake. Both Daniel and Teal'c had taken turns staying with her to watch over Jack after their first visit with General Hammond there as well. Teal'c now stood by Sam while Daniel got some sleep, the Jaffa's strong presense bringing a comfort to her, nerves already frayed from the night's recent events.

_"He was protecting me," _Sam croaked suddenly, hoarsely. Her whispered words broke the silence that had developed in the ICU room. She didn't move though, only stared blankly at Jack's still form.

Teal'c brought a hand to her shoulder, still silent, but there as a comfort none-the-less.

"Jack, he-" Closing her eyes, Sam choked back a sob. "He was holding Pete down while I went for the phone. Neither of us even considered he had another gun.." Her eyes opened slowly and she blinked, squeezing Jack's hand in her own.

"I do not believe Colonel O'Neill would put you at fault, Major Carter," Teal'c said quietly, his voice laced subtly with reassurance.

Sam hung her head for a moment before smiling tightly and craning her neck to peer at the Jaffa. "You don't have to stay Teal'c, I just want to sit with him alone for a little while,"

Teal'c bowed slightly with a nod of understanding. Giving Major Carter's shoulder a light squeeze, he turned and left the room.

Moving her chair closer beside the bed, Sam cradled Jack's hand carefully in her own while her other hand strayed to gently caress his face. She adjusted the oxygen tube under his nose that Janet switched instead of the full mask, knowing that the Colonel would just pull it down to talk when he woke.

Despite her struggle to remain awake, Sam had faded off to a light doze, still holding onto Jack's hand. Her head dropped down to her arms, jerking up suddenly when a strained cough sounded in the previously quiet room. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Sam quickly focused on Jack's face, becoming disheartened to discover he wasn't awake. _God, I think I'm losing it, _she mentally cursed, dragging one hand away from Jack's to rub at her forehead, glancing briefly around the room to make sure it wasn't someone else who she had heard. When Sam peered toward the viewing window overlooking the ICU, she noticed no one was up there either. Sighing, she closed her eyes and hung her head wearily.

_"Ssuh...Sam.."_

The weak, breathy voice had Sam raising her head once more, convinced, this time, that she wasn't hearing things. Her eyes were trained on Jack's pale face, his features lined with pain, lips moving faintly, though his eyes were still closed. "Jack," she choked out through blurring tears, squeezing his hand desperately. "God, Jack, I'm sorry..."

Jack shifted slightly, the movement causing him obvious pain. This time he forced his eyes open, determined to let Sam know that he didn't blame her for anything. He squeezed her hand back to get her attention, watery blue eyes shifting to his glossy, deep brown orbs. _"No.." _Shaking his head just faintly, Jack let his eyes alone say everything he couldn't at that moment, and he knew Sam understood. _It wasn't your fault._

She smiled heartfully, her emotions bursting as more tears streaked down her already tear-stained face. Standing and gently leaning down to kiss his forehead, Sam left with a promise that she'd be right back.

-

Dr. Janet Fraiser was in her office curled up on the small, uncomfortable sofa in the room to catch what little sleep she could after the nerve-wracking surgery she'd performed a few hours earlier. She'd been grateful for the break, and would have enjoyed being at home with her adopted daughter Cassandra, but knew she had to be ready and available in case her patient needed her.

Twisting on the uncomfortable cushions, the doctor was soon startled awake by an excited Sam calling out to her. Blinking away the fog of sleep, Janet sat up quickly, focusing on her friend as she rushed into the office. "Sam, what's wrong?" she questioned groggily, not yet taking in what the blonde woman kept repeating to her.

"Janet, he's awake! Jack's awake!" Sam cried out once more, grasping the doctor by the arm and helping her to her feet.

Realization dawned on the doctor's face and she immediately snapped into action, grabbing her stethoscope off her desk and hurrying with Sam out the door.

-

Jack had already started losing consciousness again when Sam pulled Janet quickly into the room. His eyes were mere slits, bleary brown orbs trying to focus on the two women to show he was atleast making the effort to be attentive.

"Colonel," Janet studied him carefully. "How are you feeling?" She was concerned that Jack may have injured the ribs that were still healing, and his collarbone had been pretty tender. There hadn't been much time for tests before he'd been rushed off to surgery, but now that he seemed fairly lucid and somewhat alert, the doctor in her wanted to check him thoroughly.

_"Tired,"_ Jack responded breathily after a moment.

"That's understandable," Smiling tightly, Janet folded down his blanket that covered the bandage from surgery.

Sam held onto Jack's hand while Dr. Fraiser examined him, poking and prodding while he grimaced with pain and discomfort. Her thumb moved in soothing circles over his hand reassuringly. Watching Janet for a moment, Sam rose an eyebrow in curiosity when the doctor stepped away from the bed and began looking for medical instruments on a nearby cart.

"I'm just going to take a blood sample Colonel, then I want you to rest," Janet smiled briefly as she prepared a tube, quickly swabbing Jack's arm with a cottonball where she was going to insert the needle. She'd planned on doing a few more tests, but after the brief examination of his wound she realized how exhausted he truly was still, and that it was only around 0500.

Jack blinked blearily as Janet drew his blood, eyes struggling to focus.

Staring at Jack with concern, Sam felt overwhelmed with worry at how frail and weak he appeared to be. Her brows were drawn together while she kept a hold on his hand. As Janet took the vial of blood and labled it for testing, Sam sunk into the chair beside Jack's bed, pressing her free hand to his forehead while she watched him lose consciousness. "Janet, he's out again," she said softly as the doctor took the blood sample away.

"Alright," Janet smiled briefly, depositing the vial of blood in a testing tray before returning to stand beside Sam. She noticed her friend's hands were still smeared with dry blood that also stained her shirt. "Why don't you go clean up and get some sleep," she placed a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'll have a nurse stand by to keep an eye on him. You look like you could use a few hours rest,"

Sighing softly, Sam hung her head, giving in. She knew that if she didn't get some sleep that Janet would probably threaten to sedate her, so she rose to her feet reluctantly. Releasing Jack's hand, she leaned down to place a tender kiss on his forehead before making her way out of the room after Janet promised she'd send for her immediately if anything happened.

-

"Mom?" the sleepy child's voice snapped Dr. Janet Fraiser out of her daze, and she swiveled in her office chair to find her adopted daughter, Cassandra, rubbing her eyes and standing in the doorway. "Cassie," she called softly, surpressing a yawn. "Is everything alright?" Janet's eyes trailed upward to the SF that had led the young girl to her office.

The tall SF nodded with a brief smile on his freckled face. "She insisted on seeing you Ma'am," he told her. The young man's voice was soft and friendly.

Janet nodded gratefully. "Thank you Airman, you can return to your other duties. I'll look after her now," She smiled, and the SF gave another slight nod before turning on his heel and striding down the hall. With all that had happened, Janet had nearly forgotten that she'd sent one of the SFs to retrieve her daughter when she found out she wouldn't be able to come home for the night and didn't dare ask the babysitter to stay so long.

Gesturing for the obviously tired ten-year-old to come toward her, Janet pulled Cassie into her lap and gently stroked her chair. "Hey sweetie, it's late, why aren't you sleeping?"

"Why aren't you?" the young girl asked innocently.

Janet just smiled, briefly closing her eyes. "I slept a little, but I need to be awake in case Colonel O'Neill needs me," she explained gently. "Do you want me to take you back to the guest quarters?"

Cassie just shook her head, lowering her eyes. "Mom, will Jack be okay?" The girl was concerned for the man she had come to know and look up to ever since she was brought to Earth when she was eight-years-old. Both Jack and Sam had played important roles in her rescue from the home planet that had been destroyed by the Goa'uld, and they'd each contributed alot once Janet had adopted her. They visited her often and were part of the extended family she'd come to know and love, along with Teal'c and Daniel.

Meeting Cassie's eyes after gently lifting her daughter's chin, Janet gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry Cass, we're all taking very good care of Jack." She tried not to let her own insecurities about the situation show, but it was hard when the ten-year-old was so perceptive, able to pick up on the emotions and signals from those around her, especially those she was closest to.

"Can I visit with him?" Cassie asked almost pleadingly.

Janet's chest tightened as she watched the emotions play across her daughter's face. Sighing softly, she twirled a piece of Cassie's hair and nodded briefly. "Alright, but just for a few minutes, and only if you promise to go back to bed afterwards."

Expression brightening, Cassie smiled and hopped off her mother's lap. "I promise,"

Taking Cassie's small, outstretched hand in her own, Janet led her out of the office and down the hall toward the ICU room where Jack was. On the way there she warned Cassie that it might be a little scary to see the Colonel surrounded by so many machines, tubes, and wires, but the ten-year-old wasn't afraid. Janet realized that she probably wouldn't be, especially since she'd seen her own mother and the rest of her village die.

Opening the door to the ICU slowly, Janet nudged Cassie into the room before signalling the nurse she'd left on duty that she could leave. She smiled down gently at her daughter, one hand on her shoulder as they approached Jack's bed.

Cassie walked slowly up to the bed and studied Jack with furrowed brows. "He's real white," she commented softly, her eyes never leaving the Colonel.

"I know sweetie," Janet gently squeezed her shoulder with a solemn sigh. "When Colonel O'Neill was hurt he... Well, he lost a lot of blood, and when that happens it can sometimes make you look.."

"Like a ghost?" Cassie finished, turning and craning her neck to look up at her mother. At Janet's nod, the young girl turned her attention back to Jack, watching the rise and fall of his chest while listening to the rhythmic beeping of the machines. Reaching out slowly, Cassie placed her hand over his chest as if to further reassure herself that he was indeed still alive and breathing.

"See? He's going to be alright Cass," Letting her own eyes linger over her patient, Janet patted Cassie's head affectionately. "Come on now, you promised to go back to bed. Let's let the Colonel rest okay?"

"Okay," Cassie whispered with a tired nod, turning and allowing her mother to lead her away.

-

**Note: **Before I confuse anyone, I just want to reiterate the fact that this is somewhat alt. reality and I changed a few things. That's why Cassie's age is different and everything. Jus' wanna remind you incase anyone things I royally screwed up, 'cuz that happens on occasion. XP Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Tower of Strength

_O iron nerve to true occasion true,_

_O fallen at length, the tower of strength_

_Which stood four-square to all the winds that blew._

_**(Ode on the Death of the Duke of Wellington --Tennyson)**_

**Chapter Eight: Tower of Strength**

By the time Sam woke it was nearly 1030, and she was surprised how late she'd slept, despite the time she'd finally gone to bed. She found herself being a bit angry that Janet hadn't woken her, but that must have been a good sign since apparently it meant nothing had gone wrong. Dragging herself from the uncomfortable cot in her crew's quarters, Sam hastily smoothed out the wrinkles in the BDUs she'd changed into before going to bed, then headed straight for Jack's room on the hospital level of the SGC.

Sam found Janet finishing up changing Jack's bandage when she entered the room. As the doctor smiled over at her, she strode forward and noticed that Janet had apparently cleaned him up since he was now wearing a pair of hospital bottoms instead of the bloodstained sweats he'd had on from before. Closing her eyes, Sam sucked in a steadying breath as she caught sight of the faded bruising along Jack's ribs that had still been healing. She was silently grateful that Janet had already covered the gruesome gunshot wound with fresh bandaging, not needing further reminder of what Pete had done to him.

"Pete Shanahan's still alive," Janet said softly in a neutral voice, looking up at Sam slowly. She sighed, noticing her friend's uncomfortable expression. "The policemen guarding him at the hospital called General Hammond for Colonel O'Neill's written statement on the accident, but the General told them they'd send it over as soon as the Colonel was well enough. They'd like a statement from you as well Sam," Her voice became gentle and comforting. "General Hammond said that you can hand a statement over to him whenever you're ready."

Clenching her eyes shut, Sam took a slow, deep breath and chewed her bottom lip.

"They'll lock him away Sam, for what he's done to both of you," Janet moved over to her and grasped her hand with a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry,"

Smiling tightly and forcing her eyes open, Sam's focus immediately shifted over to Jack. "How's he doing?" she asked in a slightly unsteady voice.

"Good," Janet answered quickly. "His vitals are steady and everything, he's just sleeping normally. I'm sure he'll be waking soon. It's a good sign he was able to sleep nearly through the whole night, considering what was left of it." She regarded Sam cautiously for a moment before deciding to shift the subject. "Cassie's here. One of the SFs picked her up for me last night since I wasn't able to go home."

Sam traced her hand along Jack's brow gently before saying anything. "Where is she now?" Turning, she smiled briefly at the doctor, grateful for the shift in conversation.

"Teal'c and Daniel took her to the commissary for breakfast, I'm not sure if they're still there now though." Fiddling with the tubes and electrodes attached to Jack's chest as she spoke, Janet pulled the blanket up over him. "I haven't eaten yet myself, want to get something to eat with me?" she asked conversationally, watching Sam staring fixedly at Jack.

"No," Sam mumbled quietly, sinking into the chair beside the bed. "I just want to sit here until he wakes up."

Patting Sam's shoulder understandingly, Janet gave a short nod. "I'll bring something down for you."

Looking up for a moment, Sam smiled gratefully at her friend. "Thanks Janet."

-

"How long?" Daniel paced back and forth within the confined corridor.

The repeating question didn't seem to faze the Jaffa warrior. He simply kept as still as ever and answered the same as he had been for the previous times the question had been asked. "I am unsure, Daniel Jackson." Hands clasped behind his back, Teal'c stared steadily at the closed door to the ICU room. "I am sure Doctor Fraiser will allow us to enter the room when she believes O'Neill is fit enough to accept visitors."

Pausing in his movements, Daniel sighed loudly and crossed his arms. "Sam's been in there awhile,"

Teal'c just gave a short nod. "Major Carter has indeed been at O'Neill's side before he returned to consciousness this morning."

Daniel's brows drew together quickly before rising. He released a breath noisily before shoving his hands in his pockets, anxious to see his friend. Neither he nor Teal'c were there when Jack woke the other night and hadn't heard too much of his condition. All that they knew had been straight from young Cassie's mouth, and all she told them was that he was sleeping like a ghost. Teal'c certainly hadn't understood what the child meant by that, and was ill-at-ease with the news, as much as he showed it. Daniel explained that the young girl had only meant that Jack was pale, but only after he'd figured out Cassie's observation for himself.

Jerking in surprise when the ICU door opened, Daniel looked to Dr. Fraiser expectantly, hands now free from his pockets. "Hey, what's going on?"

Smiling disarmingly, Janet idly fiddled with the stethoscope around her neck for a moment. "Don't worry, everything's fine now. I just had to set the Colonel up with a new IV needle after he tore it free when he woke."

Teal'c rose an eyebrow as Daniel cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Why'd he do that?" the archaeologist asked curiously.

Janet sighed softly. She hadn't wanted to cause more reason for concern by explaining the whole situation, but realized they'd be more worried if she didn't tell them. "Colonel O'Neill had a bad reaction with the combination of meds he was on. It's effects caused a bit of delirium and I had to readjust his drug levels."

"Wow," Daniel muttered with surprise. His brows knit together once more as he took a step closer to the doctor. "Can we see him now?"

"Mm-hm," Janet nodded and turned to head back into the room. She paused with a hand on the doorknob. "Sam's been keeping him calm while the new drugs start to take effect, but he may still seem a bit delusional, so don't be too alarmed if you find that he's acting a bit strangely."

Teal'c rose one eyebrow slightly, then stepped into the room following Doctor Fraiser and Daniel.

-

"It's okay now Jack, please, take it easy," Sam whispered gently, pressing a hand to his forehead and looking into his hazy brown eyes.

He had finally stopped struggling to get up when the pain of his injuries became too much to ignore. Jack dropped his head back into the pillow and blinked slowly. When Sam adjusted the oxygen tube under his nose he seemed to be able to focus a little better. _"Sam?"_

"I'm right here," She smiled gently, running a hand through his hair before turning to realize they had visitors now. "Teal'c and Daniel are here too," Sam sent her friends a silent greeting while she let Jack take in the information.

Jack shifted his head slightly to peer at his friends. _"Hey guys," _he mumbled weakly with a faint grin. A confused look came across his face and he blinked slowly. "Where are we?"

Sam frowned with a soft sigh. He was still obviously a bit delusional.

Daniel blinked before answering his friend. "You're in the hospital at the SGC Jack, you were shot." He told him calmly.

With one eyebrow raised slightly, Jack mouthed an "Oh," before blinking slowly. He jerked suddenly, startling Sam and Daniel. Teal'c remained still and silent. _"Where's Sam!" _He gasped suddenly with wide, glazed eyes.

Pressing her hand down on his right shoulder to try and still his movements, Sam sent a pleading look toward Daniel and Teal'c, each moving over quickly to help prevent him from getting up. "Jack, I'm right here," she told him firmly but gently, now placing her hands on either side of his face to get him to look at her. "Look at me," Sam instructed with forced calm. "I'm right here,"

Jack's mouth opened slightly as if in surprise. He was struggling to focus again, eyes widening and closing several times. _"Did 'e hurt..you?" _he slurred, desperate to keep his gaze locked on Sam.

"No," she answered after a moment with a sympathetic smile. "I'm fine Jack," Sam brushed at the hair along his brow before taking his hand.

Janet stepped in, looking between the three friends. "I think it's time we let the Colonel rest. He still needs for the drug levels to even out in his system." She had thought he'd been more coherent before, but now it was obvious that Jack was still quite out of it.

-

It took a little over an hour for Jack to be acting more normal with a new controlled amount of drugs in his system. Sam had stayed with him while he went through the worst of the delusions, and when Janet was confident that he wasn't about to pass out, she brought a little bit of food and had Sam try and get him to eat some.

Jack was sitting up in the bed with extra pillows stuffed behind his back, a tray pulled over his lap with a small bowl of red Jell-O on it. He was staring at the transparent red blob with disinterest, a slight frown on his face. "Pete dead?" he mumbled the question aloud suddenly.

Sam was surprised at the abruptness of the question. Caught off-guard, she fumbled momentarily for a response, then remembered what Janet had told her. "Um..no. He's at the Memorial Hospital under police custody."

Eyes lowering, Jack's face was as stoic as Teal'c's normally was while he thought back to the other night. He remembered being shot at point-blank range with Pete's spare revolver, then struggling against the pain and blackness to reach for the fallen pistol that Sam forced the man to drop. Jack had fired without hesitance, shoving Pete away before crumpling back against the floor with the reassurance that Sam was safe.

"Jack," Sam pulled him back from his reverie and reached out to grasp his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yep, fine," he answered with a forced smile, his voice lightened.

Although Jack was trying to make it seem like he was feeling much better and everything, Sam could tell that he was far from ready to be up and about. He was much too pale for Sam's liking, and even though he tried to hide it, she could tell how weak he was. "Do you want to rest?"

"No," he sighed, bringing up a hand to rub at the crease in his forehead. "I've been doin' enough of that," Jack mumbled with a slight scowl. Turning to Sam, he rose an eyebrow slowly. "Think maybe the Doc'll let me outta here? I can do the resting thing at home no sweat."

Sam just smiled sympathetically at him. "I seriously doubt it, but maybe she'll let you go in a few more days if I promise to stay with you."

"You'd do that?" Jack look at her skeptically with a hopeful grin on his face.

"Sure," she nodded affirmatively with a smile. "If you'll let me," Sam gestured toward the Jell-O on Jack's tray while he continued grinning. "Now, you gonna eat that?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry," he sighed, the once-happy expression faltering. Jack grimaced at the thought of eating anything else, having just barely finished the small portion of food Janet brought for him. His side hurt, and all he wanted to do was go back to his house with Sam and pick up where they'd left off before Pete barged in on them, looking for revenge.

Pulling away the unwanted tray, Sam sunk back into the familiar chair by Jack's bed. She noticed he seemed to be tiring, but was fighting off sleep as much as he could. Refraining from mentioning it, Sam stayed quiet and chatted with him softly until he was no longer able to battle the darkness that threatened to claim him and finally slipped into the arms of Morpheus.

-

Within a few days Jack was feeling much better, and Janet was actually seriously considering sending him home. He'd had plenty of visitors in the past couple days, including all of SG-1, along with General Hammond and Cassie on several occasions. Mostly Sam kept at Jack's bedside, keeping him company, talking and sharing meals. She'd even been sleeping on-base, concerned that something would happen if she went home. Sam wasn't willing to take that chance.

Sam was currently talking with Janet, assuring the doctor that things would be fine if she were to send Jack home. "I'll request some leave so I can stay with him, I'm sure the General will understand. SG-1's on stand-down for now anyways unless we're needed by the other teams."

Sighing reluctantly, Janet tilted her head to one side, contemplating the idea, but ultimately giving in. "Alright, but only if General Hammond grants you leave. And you've got to make sure the Colonel continues to take the propper medication and refrains from doing anything strenuous that could undo his stitching."

Smiling, Sam nodded before hurrying off to speak with the General.

Shaking her head slightly with a smile, Janet folded her arms and left her office to go tell the Colonel the good news. She already knew how grateful he'd be to finally be let out of the infirmary and off-base.

-

Although Jack was ecstatic to be released from the infirmary, he wasn't too happy about being led off base in a wheelchair. Even though he was determined to leave on his own power, Janet strictly forbid it, warning him that if he strained himself now he'd just wind up back in the hospital by the next day. Slightly disgruntled, but using his better judgement and deciding to obey, Jack did a little negotiating, promising to take it easy and follow all of the doctor's rules if she permitted him to spend time at his cabin while under Sam's care. Janet agreed after a reassurance from Sam that she'd be strict with him.

After they'd stopped at both her place and Jack's to pack a few things, the pair were making their way to Minnesota. Despite Jack's few protests, Sam had insisted that she drive her Volvo instead of taking his truck. The weather wasn't too bad now, just a bit snowy with leftover, melting snow from the past few storms. Since it wasn't much cooler than forty-degrees, there was a small chance of the roads being icy, making it much safer to drive.

The ride from the base to Sam's, then to Jack's, and packing their gear had really taken it's toll on the injured man and he soon fell into an exhausted sleep. He lay slumped against the door on the passenger side, pressed up against a pillow that Sam had given him to take along, figuring he'd get tired on the ride there.

Occasionally Sam would sneak a peak over at Jack, once in a while noticing his face twitch slightly in pain when she drove over a bump in the road. Her brows furrowed in sympathy before her eyes returned to the road, wanting to reach the cabin soon to save him from anymore discomfort. Sam had given Jack some painkillers before they left, as per Janet's request, but he was still pretty weak and required some propper rest without being jostled around the passenger seat of a car.

While coming to a stop nearly an hour later in front of the cabin, Sam shifted the car into park without turning off the engine. Deciding not to wake Jack quite yet, she got of the car, leaving the heat on for him, then dug into her coat pocket to take out the keys to the cabin he'd given her. She wanted to bring in their things and go inside to turn on the heat and other necessities like lights and such before getting him up.

After managing to get the fireplace going and turn on the boiler so they'd have hot water and heat, Sam put on a few lights and returned to the car, having already brought hers and Jack's bags inside. She knew the wheelchair used to get Jack from the base to the parking lot was safely tucked away in the trunk of her Volvo, but she was debating whether or not to take it out right now. Guessing that Jack might be a little groggy once she woke him, Sam figured him to be a bit more unsteady on his feet, but also knew him well enough to know he'd probably argue that he was able to make the short distance from the car to the cabin without the chair.

Getting into the driver's seat, Sam reached for the keys and turned off the ignition before tucking them away in her pocket. Leaning over, she gently placed her warm hand over the side of Jack's neck, not wanting to shake his shoulder because she knew that the left collarbone was still bothering him some. "Jack," she called gently, stroking her thumb lightly over his neck as she tried to wake him.

He snorted suddenly and jerked his head, tired eyes fluttering open.

Having pulled her hand away from his startling movements, Sam smiled disarmingly as he turned to her, managing to focus. "Hey," she whispered gently. "You awake? We're here."

"Yeh, I'm up," Jack mumbled, groaning softly as he straightened in the seat, no longer leaning against the pillow and the passenger side door.

Smiling gently, Sam helped him out of the car and wrapped an arm around his waist while leading him into the cabin. She guided him over to the cushiony, worn old couch which he sunk into with a content sigh.

Feeling much more awake now, Jack patted the cushion on his right and slung an arm around Sam's shoulders after she sat down and leaned into him. They sat quietly for a moment, warming up by the fire just holding eachother. "You okay?" he asked softly, suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence. There was so much meaning to that simple question, and Jack knew it.

Sam snuggled closer to him and took in a slow breath with serious consideration. She thought about recent events, her mind going over everything that had happened in the past couple weeks. Finally, she hummed with satisfaction and nodded into Jack's shoulder. "Yeh, I think I really am." Sam's worries with Pete were over, and she was now confident he'd be locked away for a very long time. In that time she'd be with Jack, the one she'd loved for a long time. And they'd be happy together.

Deciding to lighten the mood, Jack shifted and playfully nudged Sam, grinning when she craned her neck to look at him. "So... Dinner?"

-The End-

**Note: **I jus' wanna say a big thanks to all the readers and reviewers!


End file.
